


Supereroe per caso

by PiccolaPker



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future, Gen, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Introspection, Loss of Control, Loss of Identity, Loss of Powers, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Near Future, Normal Life, Original Character(s), Personal Growth, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Chi non ricorda Jack-Jack Parr, il neonato dotato di capacità straordinarie? Sarà destinato a seguire le orme paterne, avrete pensato tutti. E se invece durante la crescita avesse perso ogni potere? Come potrà affrontare da solo un'impresa molto più grande di lui?
Relationships: Jack-Jack Parr/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Normale e fiero di esserlo

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 11/08/2015 al 03/11/2015.

**Supereroe per caso**

# Normale e fiero di esserlo

La donna bussò delicatamente alla porta: «Jack-Jack?»

Nessuna risposta, ovviamente, da parte del figlio, ma un rumore ritmico fece intuire a Helen che il ragazzo stava ascoltando musica a tutto volume con le cuffie. Sospirando, la donna allungò un braccio sotto la porta, lo fece scorrere silenziosamente all’interno della stanza, che conosceva come le sue tasche, e staccò il jack delle cuffie dal lettore mp3.

Jack-Jack, coricato sul letto mentre leggeva, protestò: «Mamma!»

La donna ritirò il braccio e aprì la porta: «Non mi rispondevi, che altro potevo fare?»

Il ragazzo sbuffò: «Fare come tutte le mamme di questo mondo, chiamare più forte! Oppure accorgerti che la porta era aperta...»

Helen alzò gli occhi al cielo. I figli adolescenti, che problema!Ci era già passata due volte, ma era sempre una nuova avventura. Jack-Jack, poi...

«La cena è pronta.»

Il quattordicenne buttò via cuffie e rivista di evidente malavoglia: «Sì, arrivo, arrivo...»

Rimasto da solo, sospirò, come faceva sempre da quanto poteva ricordare. Jack-Jack, o J.J. come lo chiamavano tutti, scontava una condanna, una maledizione per la quale ogni giorno della sua vita si chiedeva cosa avesse fatto di male per meritarsela. Una famiglia di supereroi, una famiglia piena di assurde stranezze. Insopportabile per chi, come lui, di superpoteri non ne aveva neanche un po’.

Oh, li aveva avuti. Come gli raccontavano da sempre, da bebè aveva dei poteri straordinari. Narravano le leggende familiari che lui, indomito, da solo, avesse sconfitto un super-cattivo, là, dove tutta la sua famiglia aveva fallito. Le cronache descrivevano un bambino vivace, dotato di capacità _incredibili_ persino per un supereroe, che nonostante non sapesse dire più di qualche verso incomprensibile sgominava criminali nelle pause fra un sonnellino e una poppata al biberon. Poi, evidentemente, sua madre insieme all’ultimo pannolino doveva aver gettato nel cestino anche quegli strani poteri, perché da allora Jack-Jack non era più stato in grado di fare nulla di straordinario. Suo padre, che già l’aveva immaginato come il supereroe più superlativo mai esistito, l’aveva portato da ogni medico specializzato nel settore, ricevendo da tutti una spiazzante diagnosi di perfetta normalità. Suo figlio non era malato, semplicemente non era _super_.E allora come spiegarsi le sue straordinarie imprese, degne di un eroe della mitologia nordica, almeno a giudicare dai toni con cui venivano narrate?

Le ipotesi erano state le più varie: dai poteri a scadenza, a quelli intermittenti, fino all’ipotesi a cui Bob Parr si era aggrappato con tutte le sue speranze: i poteri di Jack-Jack forse erano così potenti da interferire con la normale crescita del bambino, e il suo corpo era stato costretto a metterli “in stasi” fino a che non avesse raggiunto un livello di sviluppo tale da permettergli di utilizzarli di nuovo.

Qui era nata la personale tragedia della cena di J.J.: ogni singola sera, da quando il ragazzo aveva memoria, suo padre lo interrogava per chiedergli se per caso quel giorno fosse successo qualcosa di straordinario. Da piccolo era felice di avere sempre un momento tutto per lui con il suo papà, in cui raccontargli cosa aveva fatto nella giornata, ma non ci mise molto a notare l’aria sempre delusa di Bob alla fine del suo resoconto e a giungere a una logica conclusione: _a suo padre, di lui, non importava poi molto._ Gli interessavano solo i suoi poteri fantasma, che neanche ricordava di aver mai avuto e che gli sembravano sempre più una favola o una leggenda. E a quel punto Jack-Jack si era chiuso in una riservatezza sempre più stretta, rispondendo giusto quando era necessario e sviluppando una profonda e radicata antipatia per tutto quello che era _strano, assurdo, super_ o con qualsivoglia nome lo si chiamasse.

 _Lui era_ normale _, l’unico normale in una famiglia di supereroi. Ed era fiero di esserlo, qualunque cosa ne pensassero gli altri._

«Ciao, J.J.»

«Ciao, papà.»

Il ragazzo si guardò intorno: «Flash?»

La madre gli rispose dalla cucina: «È fuori per lavoro.»

Jack-Jack sbuffò. _Lavoro?_ Flash era un supereroe con orario d’ufficio, se dopo le sette di sera diceva di essere al lavoro, in realtà era fuori con una ragazza, ormai lo conosceva bene. Il ragazzo non stimava molto il fratello maggiore: borioso e megalomane, al punto da aver usato come nome da supereroe quello reale. Per quella scelta J.J. si era arrabbiato parecchio con lui: già che c’era, voleva mettere scritto sulla tuta anche l’indirizzo di casa, così i super-cattivi lo venivano a prendere direttamente a domicilio, mettendo in pericolo tutti?

Decisamente Violetta era la sua sorella preferita, e rimpiangeva i tempi in cui abitava ancora con loro. Lei, a differenza del resto della sua famiglia, aveva vissuto gran parte della sua vita in una forzata normalità ed era la persona che lo capiva di più. Apprezzava, inoltre, la sua scelta di non fare la supereroina. Violetta aveva infatti deciso di diventare giornalista. E chi meglio di lei e della sua tendenza a rendersi _invisibile_ , in tutti i sensi, poteva carpire i segreti più scottanti della società?

Ma quella sera erano solo lui e i suoi genitori.

Bob lo guardò con una luce raggiante negli occhi: «Steve mi ha detto della tua impresa!»

J.J. alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Steve esagera sempre, papà...»

«Hai salvato una macchina!»

«Suo padre ha avuto un colpo di sonno e io mi sono limitato a tirare il freno a mano. Non lo definirei esattamente un “salvataggio” da supereroe...»

L’uomo insistette speranzoso: «Ma per intervenire al momento giusto servono nervi d’acciaio! Riflessi pronti! Tempismo preciso!»

Jack-Jack ridacchiò: «Che ti devo dire? Sarà stato un piccolo guizzo del vostro gene del supereroe silente nel mio DNA...»

«Poca ironia, J.J.! È un segno! Sta per giungere anche per te il momento di dedicarti alla nobile attività di salvare vite innocenti!»

Il ragazzo ringraziò mentalmente di non avere ereditato la super forza del padre, o la forchetta che stava stringendo con più forza del necessario si sarebbe già piegata fra le sue dita: «Io _non posso_ fare il supereroe, papà, quante volte te lo devo dire?»

«Se solo lo volessi, tu...»

«Io non ho superpoteri, papà. Non è una questione di volontà. _Non ce li ho_. Fine della questione! Perché non lo accetti?»

Bob si alzò in piedi: « _Perché non è vero!_ Io ho visto con questi occhi cosa sei in grado di fare, Jack-Jack!»

Il ragazzo tenne per sé la battuta di farsi prescrivere un paio di occhiali migliore: «Cosa _ero_ in grado di fare. Senti, mi dispiace che sia andata così, ok? Ma perché a questo punto non posso farmi la mia vita?»

L’uomo batté un pugno sul tavolo, rischiando seriamente di sfondarlo: «Perché non posso accettare che mio figlio voglia fare _l’odontoiatra_ invece che salvare la vita delle persone!»

Il ragazzo non poté non notare che il padre aveva pronunciato il mestiere con un tono che sapeva d’insulto: «Salvare anche i denti delle persone mi sembra un’onesta occupazione con un’utilità sociale, al pari del supereroe. Anche Violetta non fa la supereroina, ma di lei non ti lamenti mai!»

«Lei non era dotata come te!»

J.J. sospirò, alzandosi dal tavolo: «Inutile, con te non si può ragionare. Mi è passata la fame, me ne vado in camera mia. Buonanotte.»

Era un copione frequente in casa sua. Probabilmente i suoi ora avrebbero litigato, ma lui non sarebbe rimasto ad ascoltarli. Se ne sarebbe tornato in camera sua, dalla sua musica e dalla sua normalità, _in pace._

«Hai di nuovo litigato con i tuoi, vero?»

Jack-Jack fece una smorfia: «Si vede così tanto?»

Melanie gli sorrise: «Quando lo fai non alzi gli occhi dal pavimento per tutta la giornata.»

Steve gli diede una pacca sulla spalla: «Su con la vita, amico! Sempre la solita questione?»

J.J. sorrise. Melanie e Steve, i suoi migliori amici. Squisitamente normali, come piaceva a lui. Amici con cui poteva nascondere le sue stranezze familiari, amici con cui poteva parlare di musica, di film e di tutte quelle cose normali da adolescenti. Era felice di poter passare quel pomeriggio d’estate con loro, con tutta la casa a disposizione.

«Sì. Non vuole proprio accettare che non voglia continuare... _l’attività di famiglia!_ »

Steve si aggiustò gli occhiali: «Come non capirti? Nemmeno io vorrei passare la vita dietro una scrivania a occuparmi di assicurazioni...»

Jack-Jack sorrise tristemente. Non era arrabbiato con Steve per aver detto a suo padre del freno a mano. Dopotutto era stato anche un aneddoto divertente, di quelli che si ricordano per anni e su cui ci si fa una risata. In situazioni normali.

Melanie prese lo zainetto da dietro il letto di J.J.: «Massì, non pensarci...»

La ragazza dai capelli neri rovistò per un po’ all’interno, facendo uscire di tutto: l’immancabile rossetto nero che si metteva sempre sulle labbra, fazzoletti, libri... fino a trovare quel che stava cercando, un flauto traverso, strumento che suonava fin da bambina. Quanto stonava quel suo hobby con il suo stile rockettaro di vestirsi! Ma dopotutto difficilmente avrebbero mai associato a Steve, biondo, con le lentiggini, gli occhiali, magro come un chiodo, con quell’aria seria da signorino e l’onnipresente camicia bianca, la chitarra elettrica e, soprattutto, l’heavy metal... era quasi come se avessero entrambi una doppia identità musicale, diversa da quella che mostravano invece nella loro vita normale.

Jack-Jack, invece, non suonava nulla, ma si riteneva un buon ascoltatore.

Melanie si pulì il rossetto, per poi intonare qualche nota. Steve, invece, tirò fuori l’altra sua grande passione oltre la musica, l’unico vero difetto che Jack-Jack rimproverava all’amico.

«Stai ancora dietro a quelle sciocchezze?»

Steve si sistemò gli occhiali: «Proprio non capisco questa tua antipatia per i fumetti sui supereroi...»

J.J. sospirò. E come gliela poteva spiegare senza passare per pazzo?

Melanie finì il pezzo che stava suonando, poi disse: «Non sono sicura di essere pronta per l’esame di ammissione al conservatorio...»

Jack-Jack le sorrise: «Io invece penso di sì. Sei bravissima!»

Steve annuì senza alzare gli occhi dall’albetto: «È vero, fidati.»

Il giovane Parr fece una piccola smorfia: «Forse però hai steccato un po’ nell’ultima parte... fischiavi...»

Melanie lo guardò inorridita: «Davvero?»

«Non ne sono sicuro, in realtà... aspetta...»

Il ragazzo si avvicinò alla finestra della sua camera e la spalancò, aguzzando l’orecchio. Poi sorrise, voltandosi verso gli amici: «Tutto a posto, scusa! Era un rumore che proveniva da fuori, non eri t...»

I loro sguardi si erano fatti improvvisamente vacui e confusi.

«Ragazzi?»

J.J. si avvicinò preoccupato, passando loro una mano davanti agli occhi: «Ragazzi? Mi sentite?»

I due amici di tutta risposta si alzarono e si diressero verso la porta.

«Dove andate? Ragazzi!»

Jack-Jack era fuori di sé dall’ansia. Non gli piaceva per nulla quella situazione e quell’insistente ronzio sembrava volergli perforare le orecchie e il cervello non lo aiutava certo a concentrarsi...

La sua testa fece una strana quanto azzardata associazione mentale. Prima di quel misterioso fischio, i suoi amici erano normali, invece in quel momento sembravano quasi in trance... _o sotto ipnosi..._

Pensando a come poter tappare loro le orecchie in modo efficace, li seguì per le scale, che avevano entrambi iniziato a scendere in fila indiana, con passo lento e cadenzato. Jack-Jack li superò e cercò di trattenerli per le maglie o d’impedire loro il passaggio in ogni modo.

«Ragazzi! Ragazzi, per favore, smettetela, non è affatto divertente!»

Con la coda dell’occhio guardò fuori dalla finestra e l’ipotesi di uno scherzo di cattivo gusto iniziò a crollare come un castello di carte. Molte persone si stavano riversando in strada, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, come se un misterioso pifferaio di Hamelin li stesse attirando con il suono.

Approfittando di quel momento di distrazione, Steve e Melanie, con un’agilità inaspettata, si lanciarono contemporaneamente giù dalla rampa di scale, lasciando interdetto il ragazzo. Si affrettò a seguirli, senza mai smettere di chiamarli, notando però che la loro velocità era aumentata e che si dirigevano senza ombra di dubbio verso la porta di casa, diretti anche loro in strada. Non riuscendo a fermarli, J.J. fece per seguirli, ma giunto sull’uscio si fermò di colpo.

 _Cosa stava facendo?_ Si stava buttando dritto dritto nei guai, come un supereroe di terza categoria, di quelli dei fumetti di Steve. _Proprio lui, poi!_ Quella storia aveva l’aria di essere maledettamente pericolosa e lui era completamente disarmato. Cosa pensava di fare, di salvare i suoi amici? _E da cosa, poi?_ Quello era lavoro per Flash, non per lui! Che gli era preso?Forse, di nuovo, quel maledetto gene silente del supereroe che aveva deciso di dargli un segnale di vita, giusto il tempo di metterlo nei guai. Non lo sapeva con sicurezza, ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l’idea di dover andare. Flash stava tardando ad intervenire e questo era tutto fuorché normale. E se anche lui fosse stato ipnotizzato?

Il ragazzo scosse la testa. Perché improvvisamente era diventato così ansioso nei confronti del fratello? Lui era un supereroe, sapeva certamente come cavarsela meglio di quanto avrebbe potuto mai fare lui!

_Però..._

Indugiò ancora un momento sulla porta di casa. Non riusciva a togliersi di dosso l’opprimente sensazione, quasi un presentimento, che se fosse uscito, non ne sarebbe più rientrato.

Ma era inutile ripensarci, Melanie e Steve si erano già avviati e lui non poteva fare altro che seguirli.


	2. Una strana sensazione

# Una strana sensazione

J.J. si guardò intorno terrorizzato. Non gli erano mai piaciute le storie horror, e in quel momento si ritrovava a camminare nel bel mezzo di una schiera di quelli che sembravano essere diventati zombie soldati, che marciavano tutti in perfetta coordinazione guidati da un fischio che gli stava perforando i timpani. Deglutì, per poi controllare dove si fossero cacciati i suoi amici.

Erano ancora di fronte a lui, a seguire la fiumana di persone verso una meta che non gli era per niente chiara. Non riusciva comunque a smettere di guardarsi intorno. Era vero, odiava i supereroi, ma se nessuno si fosse presentato in una situazione di emergenza come quella non avrebbero certo guadagnato punti a loro favore! L’ansia cominciò ad assalirlo. Nemmeno uno? Neanche della vecchia guardia in pensione? No, non era affatto normale. Che fossero stati tutti ipnotizzati e per qualche misteriosa ragione lui fosse rimasto l’unico immune?

In quel momento tutta la folla, come un sol uomo, si fermò di colpo. Jack-Jack non se ne accorse subito, tanto che, continuando a guardarsi intorno, andò a sbattere contro Melanie.

«Che succede? Perché vi siete fermati? Melanie? Steve?»

Non ottenne alcuna risposta. Tutti avevano alzato la testa, come se ascoltassero con attenzione una voce udibile solo da loro. J.J. continuava infatti a sentire solo quel maledetto fischio perforante. Poi, di colpo, abbassarono la testa e iniziarono a guardarsi intorno. Melanie e Steve si voltarono verso di lui, con volto serio e determinato.

«Ragazzi?»

Entrambi puntarono un dito verso di lui scandendo con voce piatta e senza emozioni: «Supereroe.»

A quella parola tutte le persone nei dintorni si voltarono verso di loro.

J.J. esclamò, quasi d’abitudine: « _Che?_ No, c’è un errore, non sono un supereroe!»

La gente iniziò ad avanzare verso di lui e il ragazzo rimase paralizzato a guardarli e a ripetere istericamente come un ossesso: «Non ho superpoteri! Non sono un supereroe! Sono una persona normale! _Normale!_ »

Ma evidentemente non veniva ascoltato. Insistette ancora per un po’, poi quando si rese conto che la folla lo stava circondando il ragazzo spinse a terra un uomo e iniziò a correre. Aveva perso di vista Melanie e Steve, Flash non si vedeva da nessuna parte, era solo. _Solo e senza poteri, come sempre._

In un lampo di lucidità, prese il cellulare e chiamò il padre. Segreteria telefonica, e figurarsi! Quando s’incontrava con il suo amico Siberius per ricordare i vecchi tempi poteva anche tenere acceso il telefono, per una volta! Voltò l’angolo imprecando, per ritrovarsi in un vicolo cieco.

«E che cavolo!»

Fece dietrofront, ma ormai la folla gli era quasi addosso. Sull’orlo della disperazione, richiamò il padre. Una vocina registrata gli ripeté quasi beffardamente: « _Segreteria telefonica. Prego, lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico._ »

«Papà, sono J.J.! Ti prego, la città è impazzita, sono tutti ipnotizzati e mi stanno...»

Un forte dolore alla nuca gli impedì di concludere la frase. Sentì solo il cellulare scivolargli dalla mano e tutto, lui compreso, cadde nel buio.

Jack-Jack sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, sentendo la testa pulsargli violentemente. Perché diavolo avrebbe dovuto addormentarsi in...

Un flash.

_Il fischio. Steve e Melanie. La gente. La corsa. La segreteria._

E poi...

«No, no, no, NO!»

Il ragazzo cercò di alzarsi, ma gli fu impossibile. Solo in quel momento si rese conto di essere stato legato, mani e piedi, in una stanza completamente buia. Non riusciva a toccare il terreno, l’unico movimento che gli era concesso era la torsione del busto e del collo. Cercò di calmarsi e di fare mente locale. Dovevano averlo tramortito e catturato, per poi rinchiuderlo lì.

Sì, ma lì dove?

«Melanie? Steve? Ragazzi, siete qui?»

Nessuna risposta.

«Steve! Melanie!»

Niente. Era solo. La sua stessa voce gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, graffiandogli il cervello in ferite che bruciavano tremendamente come i suoi sensi di colpa. Non era riuscito a fermarli. Era stato inutile, come sempre. Gli ipnotizzati stavano cercando supereroi, come se dovessero essere gli unici rimasti normali. Forse era così, forse il fischio ipnotizzante non funzionava solo sui supereroi. E se aveva ragione, poteva essere il motivo per cui Flash non si fosse accorto di quel che stava succedendo. Poteva anche avere senso anche nel suo caso, in fondo secondo i suoi genitori una volta aveva avuto dei superpoteri, magari si era perlomeno immunizzato per trucchetti mentali come quelli. Però, per il resto...

Tirò i vincoli che lo trattenevano con tutte le sue forze, più e più volte, imprecando. Se si fosse riuscito a liberare forse avrebbe trovato tutte le risposte alle sue domande. Ma non ci riusciva.

Si arrese, lasciandosi dondolare senza opporre resistenza. Aveva una gran voglia di piangere. Qualunque altro membro della sua famiglia avrebbe saputo come liberarsi. Suo padre avrebbe strappato le catene; sua madre avrebbe potuto rendersi abbastanza sottile da scivolare via; Violetta avrebbe potuto isolarsi con i suoi campi di forza, lasciando fuori le catene; Flash... non gli veniva in mente come potesse liberarsi da lì sfruttando la supervelocità, ma era sicuro che un modo l’avrebbe trovato. Solo lui era destinato a rimanere lì, senza via discampo.

Le lacrime, calde, iniziarono a bagnargli il viso. Lacrime di rabbia e d’impotenza, lacrime di ansia e paura. Non tanto per lui, ma per i suoi amici e la sua famiglia. Era arrabbiato, sì, con se stesso e con il mondo. Così arrabbiato da sentirsi quasi la febbre...

No, forse era davvero febbre! Aveva un caldo tremendo e si sentiva i brividi...

«Fantastico, ci mancava anche questa... bel momento, Jack-Jack, per l’influenza...»

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di respirare profondamente per calmarsi. Forse era solo un effetto della tensione, ma si sentiva strano, quasi come se stesse prendendo continuamente la scossa. Sentiva il sangue fremergli nelle vene. Anzi no, neanche il sangue. Era come se _tutte le cellule_ del suo corpo stessero fremendo d’eccitazione. Più che stare male, come aveva pensato in un primo momento, si sentiva pieno di energie come mai prima d’allora. Era la sensazione più strana e più appagante che avesse mai provato. Per un attimo si scordò di tutto: ansia, rabbia, paura... voleva solo rimanere lì, a sentire dentro di sé quella scarica di energia pura crescere esponenzialmente...

Com’era venuto, cessò, all’improvviso.

Jack-Jack spalancò di scatto gli occhi. Dovevano essersi abituati al buio, perché ora vedeva ciò che lo circondava più chiaramente. Istintivamente si asciugò il sudore sulla fronte con il palmo della mano. _Cosa gli era successo? Quanto tempo era passato?_ Non sapeva spiegarsi cosa gli era preso, ma anche se era passato si sentiva ancora incredibilmente bene. Non aveva più paura. Si sentiva forte e sicuro di sé.

Solo quando alzò il braccio per grattarsi la testa, si rese pienamente conto di essere riuscito a liberarsi. Rimase stupito a guardare la sua mano libera per qualche secondo. _Quand’era successo? E come?_ Forse prima non si era sforzato a vuoto, forse era riuscito davvero a indebolire a sufficienza le sue catene. Provò nuovamente a tirare l’altro braccio, che subito cedette. Subito Jack-Jack perse l’equilibrio, cadendo in avanti. Riuscì a fermarsi appoggiando le mani sul pavimento. Che stupido, l’avevano legato anche per i piedi, cosa credeva di fare?

Tirò anche le gambe e finalmente fu libero. Si sedette a terra, per riprendere fiato. Era preda di una strana eccitazione. Era come se al posto della paura fosse subentrato in lui uno strano mix di rabbia e sensi di colpa. Per qualche secondo si sentì di nuovo la febbre, ma quasi non ci badò, aveva solo un pensiero fisso: doveva _agire_ , doveva muoversi, aveva _bisogno_ di essere _forte_ , forte come mai prima d’allora, di non farsi spaventare da nulla, da lì in poi, perché probabilmente era tutto nelle sue mani.

Si alzò in piedi, mosso da una determinazione che non gli apparteneva, e si diresse verso la porta, che si aprì quasi senza alcuno sforzo da parte sua. J.J. la guardò sorpreso. Forse l’avevano lasciata aperta...

Abbassò la testa per uscire, ritrovandosi in un corridoio in penombra. Si guardò intorno: dove si trovava? Fece qualche passo, poi richiuse la porta dietro di sé, senza voltarsi. Chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi sui rumori.

C’erano delle voci lontane provenienti dalla sua sinistra. Si diresse in quella direzione lentamente, con circospezione.

Per qualche strano motivo _sentiva_ che Melanie e Steve non erano lontani. Dovevano essere di sopra. Avrebbe quasi giurato, alzando la testa, di riuscire a sentire il profumo di Melanie...

«Ehi, tu!»

Jack-Jack si voltò. A parlare era stato un signore che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un addetto alla sorveglianza. Il suo volto, però, era terrorizzato.

«Cosa... cosa...»

Non poteva permettergli di dare l’allarme. Veloce come un fulmine, J.J. scattò verso di lui e gli rifilò un pugno nello stomaco, tramortendolo sul colpo. Lo coricò delicatamente a terra, sorpreso. Non credeva di riuscirci davvero, l’aveva visto fare solo nei film! Che fortuna insperata...

Dopo aver lasciato l’uomo in un angolo del corridoio, Jack-Jack si avvicinò a una scalinata e iniziò a salirla. Aveva uno strano gusto metallico in bocca, che non sapeva spiegarsi. Forse era paura. Una paura che in realtà non stava provando. _Razionalmente_ sapeva di dover provare paura per quella situazione assurda. _In pratica_ era stranamente rilassato. Doveva solo salire, capire cosa stesse succedendo, riprendersi Melanie e Steve e andarsene di lì. Facile, no? _No, per niente._ Doveva uscire di lì e andare a chiamare qualcuno di più preparato di lui ad affrontare pasticci del genere. Era quella la cosa giusta da fare!

Ma per quanto continuasse a ripeterselo, le sue gambe continuavano ad avanzare, come dotate di una volontà propria, quasi come se appartenessero a qualcun altro e lui le avesse solo prese in prestito. Scalino dopo scalino, un istinto atavico, sconosciuto ma potente, stava soppiantando lentamente ma inesorabilmente la sua razionalità, lasciandogli un solo pensiero: trovare Melanie e Steve.

Quando arrivò in cima alle scale, Jack-Jack rimase per un attimo abbagliato. Strinse gli occhi con tutte le sue forze per un secondo, per poi spalancarli di nuovo. Era tutto a posto. Si avviò con passo deciso e sicuro. Alcune voci provenivano da tre stanze più in là, riusciva a sentirle chiaramente. Si avvicinò alla porta e si mise ad ascoltare la discussione. Due voci erano sconosciute, ma due, invece, erano più che familiari.

«Allora, quali sono i suoi superpoteri?»

La voce monocorde di Steve rispose lentamente: «Jack-Jack non ha superpoteri.»

«È impossibile! Se è rimasto immune _deve_ avere dei superpoteri!»

Aveva ragione, allora. Qualunque cosa fosse quel fischio, i supereroi ne erano immuni.

Melanie ripeté con lo stesso tono: «Jack-Jack non ha superpoteri.»

«Che sia riuscito a nasconderli per tutto il tempo in loro presenza?»

«È possibile... ma allora come mai anche dalle nostre analisi non risulta nulla?»

«Non lo so, ma forse se lo sottoponiamo a qualche pericolo userà i suoi poteri d’istinto.»

«Io ho un’idea migliore.»

«Sentiamo.»

«E se mettessimo in pericolo _i suoi amici?_ Magari di fronte ai suoi occhi?»

«Sì... sì, potrebbe funzionare, gli eroi spesso agiscono più per gli altri che per se stessi. Allora, cosa possiamo far loro?»

«Potremmo minacciarli con il fuoco o con l’acido... oppure potremmo ordinare loro di ferirsi da soli, tanto sono completamente sotto il nostro controllo...»

_Cosa volevano fare ai suoi amici?_

Jack-Jack sentì montargli una rabbia furiosa, mai provata prima. Senza più pensare a nulla, sfondò la porta con un minimo sforzo. Tranne Steve e Melanie, tutte le altre persone all’interno di quello che sembrava un laboratorio si voltarono verso di lui, con aria sorpresa e spaventata.

J.J. notò la paura nei loro sguardi e, per un attimo dimentico del motivo che l’aveva portato là dentro, stranamente se ne compiacque. Sì, gli faceva piacere che avessero paura di lui e della sua furia. Era giusto, perché lui si sentiva esattamente così, _furioso e spaventoso._ E si sentì quasi felice, quando alle sue spalle sentì giungere altre persone. Probabilmente dovevano aver chiamato i rinforzi.

 _Meglio._ Per la prima volta in vita sua, aveva una gran voglia di menare le mani.

E quando il primo uomo balzò verso di lui, sentì come se qualcuno avesse premuto un interruttore nel suo cervello, spegnendo completamente la sua coscienza ma rendendolo improvvisamente conscio delle sue potenzialità. Abbatté due uomini con un deciso colpo di coda e con un pugno ne fece volare contro la parete un terzo. Alcuni, spaventati a morte, iniziarono a sparargli contro, ma lui spalancò le enormi ali e ci si avvolse, creando uno scudo perfetto. Rise. Era un giochino abbastanza divertente.A giudicare dalle loro urla, quegli uomini si stavano spaventando parecchio, ma non prestò caso alle loro parole. In una piccola pausa dalla sparatoria riaprì le ali, si buttò in picchiata verso i suoi avversari e, sfoderando gli artigli, li abbatté quasi tutti in un colpo. Gli ultimi li sistemò con un paio di poderosi colpi di corna. Quando tutto fu calmo, si guardò intorno insoddisfatto. Era stato tutto troppo rapido, troppo semplice, quasi noioso. Aveva ancora voglia di combattere. Non c’erano avversari alla sua altezza nei dintorni?

Quasi come se l’avesse invocato con il pensiero, qualcuno sfondò una parete alle sue spalle con un grande boato. Sorrise, soddisfatto. Forse l’ultimo arrivato sarebbe stato degno di affrontarlo.

«J.J.! Jack-Jack! Dove sei?»

Si voltò lentamente. Nella nuvola di polvere era comparso un omone non più giovanissimo ma ancora piuttosto prestante, che avanzava con sicurezza fra i detriti come se non avesse fatto altro in vita sua. Era spaventato, però, e continuava a gridare mordendosi le labbra: «Accidenti... J.J! J.J! RISPONDIMI, PER FAVORE, JACK-JACK!»

Quel nome, pronunciato con quel tono spaventato, gli rimbombò un paio di volte nelle orecchie, gli tolse ogni voglia di combattere e di muoversi, lasciandolo completamente svuotato.

E solo a quel punto Jack-Jack tornò in sé.

_Cosa…_ _cosa stava facendo? Cosa aveva appena fatto?_

«JACK-JACK! DOVE SEI?»

Suo padre... suo padre era venuto lì a salvarlo. Si stava preoccupando per lui. _Per lui,_ non per i suoi fantomatici poteri. Quello non era un supereroe venuto per fare il suo dovere. Quello era _suo padre_ , venuto lì _per lui e solo per lui._

Aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma quello che uscì fu solo un ringhio sordo. Mentre cercava di tossire per schiarirsi la voce, suo padre si voltò ugualmente verso di lui. Jack-Jack sorrise, ma l’uomo gli balzò addosso gridando: «Mostro! Dove hai messo mio figlio?»

J.J. fu talmente sconvolto dalla frase che non trovò parole per rispondere. Poté solo subire la carica del padre, che lo sbatté a terra con tutta la sua forza. Fu a quel punto che Jack-Jack si rese distintamente conto che qualcosa non stava andando come avrebbe dovuto.

Mr. Incredibile, l’uomo più forte del mondo, lo stava schiacciando... _e lui riusciva a sostenerne la pressione?_ Di più, era certo che se avesse voluto sarebbe riuscito a sbalzarlo e a invertire la posizione. Mise le mani sul petto del padre per difendersi, e a quel punto le notò: erano nere, squamose come quelle di un rettile e dotate di grossi artigli. Sbarrò gli occhi sorpreso.

« **Cosa...** »

Mr. Incredibile caricò un pugno verso il suo volto. J.J. avrebbe potuto tranquillamente schivarlo, ma non voleva. Tossì, più e più volte. La voce che gli era uscita era troppo bassa e profonda per essere la sua. Era poco più di un ringhio. Dov’era finita la sua voce? Aveva un disperato _bisogno_ della sua voce, doveva parlare, doveva dire...

«Papà?»

L’uomo si bloccò di colpo ancora con il pugno alzato.

«Papà... smettila, per favore... sono io... non voglio farti del male...»

Bob abbassò il pugno incredulo: «J... J.J.?»

Jack-Jack, con gli occhi lucidi, cercò di sorridere, anche se non era certo di cosa sarebbe uscito: «Ciao, papà.»

L’uomo lo fissò, ancora sconvolto: «J.J.! Ti sei... _ti sei trasformato?_ »

Jack-Jack ridacchiò imbarazzatissimo: «A quanto pare...»

«È... _è_...»

«Ehm... potresti... _spostarti?_ Sai, pesi...»

L’uomo balzò in piedi: «Oh, certo, certo...»

«Grazie.»

Seduto a terra, finalmente J.J. si rese completamente conto della metamorfosi avvenuta al suo corpo. Allargò leggermente le ali e si fissò stupefatto le mani e la nuova coda, completamente nere e squamose.

«Oh, cavolo... che ho...»

Non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che si ritrovò stritolato nella morsa di un affettuoso quanto potente abbraccio paterno.

«Io lo sapevo! L’ho sempre detto, figliolo, che ci saresti riuscito di nuovo, un giorno! Hai ritrovato i tuoi poteri!»

Jack-Jack si sentì arrossire, anche se non sapeva se si sarebbe potuto effettivamente notare dopo la sua metamorfosi. Da piccolo aveva sognato mille volte quel momento, l’istante in cui suo padre sarebbe stato fiero di lui, e ora che era arrivato... non sapeva più bene che pensare. A quanto pare si ritrovava nel corpo di un mostro ben più alto di suo padre, che già non era esattamente piccolo, a farsi abbracciare nel bel mezzo di una situazione assurda e disperata. Come se non fosse già abbastanza confuso e in crisi così...

«Papà... io... non so nemmeno _cosa_ ho fatto... _come_ ho fatto... e prima... prima... non so nemmeno _chi o cosa_ fossi diventato...»

Il padre lo guardò confuso, ma dalla porta entrarono altri uomini. Bob ritornò serio.

«Ne parleremo più tardi. Ora prendi i tuoi amici e vai via, io vi copro le spalle.»

Jack-Jack scosse la testa: «No, papà, sono troppi, non posso lasciarti qua da solo!»

Mr. Incredibile si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò dritto negli occhi: «Hai finalmente deciso di fare il supereroe, J.J.? Se sì, fai il tuo dovere e metti in salvo i civili, altrimenti limitati a fare l’amico e portali via lo stesso. Quello puoi farlo, no?»

J.J. lo guardò senza parole, mentre il padre gli sorrideva: «Non temere per il tuo vecchio, ha ancora parecchi assi nella manica! Ora vai, ci vedremo a casa per cena per festeggiare.»

Seppur con un groppo in gola, Jack-Jack annuì e si voltò verso gli amici, che per tutto il tempo erano rimasti immobili come statue, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Con un groppo in gola di ansia e pietà, li prese delicatamente sotto braccio, uno per parte, cercando di tenerli il più saldamente possibile.

«Ce li ho, vado!»

Bob era impegnato nel combattimento, sommerso da persone e strane armi: «Bravo, figliolo!»

A quella vista J.J. ebbe un altro momento di tentennamento, ma poi si limitò ad urlare: «Li lascio al sicuro e torno ad aiutarti, papà!»

E senza voltarsi indietro per non avere ripensamenti, spalancò le ali e volò verso il soffitto. Aveva _bisogno_ di un’apertura per uscire, anche con le mani occupate.

Non appena quel pensiero gli attraversò il cervello, J.J. fu di nuovo investito da quella strana sensazione di pura energia che aveva provato poco prima nella sua prigione. In uno spasmo involontario si ritrovò a stringere gli occhi con tutte le sue forze. Sentì i suoi bulbi oculari divenire bollenti sotto le palpebre, quasi ustionanti. Quando la strana sensazione svanì di colpo, non poté fare a meno di spalancare gli occhi e liberare due raggi laser, che ruppero il muro quanto bastò a farli uscire indenni. Jack-Jack osservò il mondo farsi completamente rosso e rimase senza fiato dalla sorpresa e dallo spavento. Per poco non gli venne da gridare. Ristrinse gli occhi e quando non li sentì più caldi li riaprì timidamente in una minuscola fessura. I colori erano tornati e lui era in volo sui cieli della città. Non aveva la più pallida idea di come avesse fatto, ma ci era riuscito. Stava portando via i suoi amici dal pericolo. _Ce_ _la poteva fare._

Cercò di recuperare la calma e di riflettere. Se fosse rimasto in città i suoi amici avrebbero continuato ad essere sotto il controllo dei loro rapitori. Forse allora era meglio uscire dal centro abitato...

Salì ancora più in alto e, finalmente, il fischio che lo stava assordando cessò. J.J. sospirò di sollievo, ma quasi subito sentì agitarsi fra le sue braccia Steve e Melanie.

«Oh-oh...»

I due ragazzi riaprirono gli occhi. Si sentivano assonnati, come se qualcuno li avesse anestetizzati per lungo tempo. Impiegarono un po’ a capire di essere in volo, tenuti da una creatura mostruosa.

Melanie iniziò a scalciare come una disperata: «AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! LASCIAMI, LASCIAMI, BRUTTO MOSTRO!!!»

Jack-Jack, sentendo scivolare la presa, andò in panico: «Ragazzi, ragazzi, per favore smettetela! Sono io, non vi farò del male!»

Steve sussultò, riconoscendo la voce: «J.J.?»

Il ragazzo cercò di fare un sorriso rassicurante: «Già...»

Di tutta risposta la ragazza gridò ancora più forte. Jack-Jack si ritrovò a rimpiangere il fischio.

«Ragazzi, per favore, state fermi! Non voglio farvi del male! Se continuate a dimenarvi così dovrò stringere di più la presa e rischio davvero di rompervi qualcosa!»

«E dovrei starmene buona mentre faccio la principessina in pericolo? Te lo scordi!»

Steve sembrò aver realizzato la situazione solo in quel momento e improvvisamente si mise a gridare più forte di Melanie: «ODDIO, UN MOSTRO SI È MANGIATO J.J. E NE IMITA LA VOCE! CI DIVORERÀ TUTTI!!!»

Ok, decisamente il sorriso rassicurante non aveva funzionato, ma non era il problema più grosso. Il difficile era mantenere un assetto di volo stabile con Steve e Melanie che cercavano di liberarsi dalla sua presa...

Esasperato, il giovane Parr esclamò ironico: «Oh santa pazienza, l’ho sempre detto che tu leggi troppi fumetti, Steve... e a quanto pare ora non ho la faccia giusta per fare il bravo ragazzo... vogliamo metterla così? E va bene! Sono un mostro che vi ha rapiti e che intende mangiarvi una volta arrivato nella sua tana. Voi volete scappare, ma avete provato a guardare giù? Se davvero riusciste a liberarvi, siete sicuri che sarebbe un bene da questa altezza?»

Gli amici non risposero e J.J. continuò: «Scendiamo a terra in una posizione più sicura e _poi_ discuteremo di tutto il resto, va bene?»

Decise di prendere il silenzio dei ragazzi per una risposta affermativa. Sospirò. Era una situazione al limite della pazzia. Tanto per cominciare, stava volando. E non sapeva neanche lui come lo stesse facendo. Aveva usato un sacco di poteri in pochi minuti, quando fino a un paio d’ore prima non ne aveva neanche mezzo. La sua città era in preda al caos e suo padre gli stava coprendo le spalle per permettergli la fuga. Una buona parte di lui sperava che si trattasse solo dell’incubo più brutto della sua vita, ma dovette ammettere che un’altra piccola parte, molto piccola, era felice di solcare i cieli, libero come mai prima d’allora.

Jack-Jack deglutì, con la bocca secca. Erano arrivati al confine della città. Ancora pochi metri e avrebbe potuto lasciare i suoi amici al sicuro e andare ad aiutare suo padre. Sbatté le ali più forte per andare più veloce e si permise un gridolino di gioia quando passò il confine. Avrebbe lasciato Melanie e Steve nei campi fuori città e avrebbe fatto immediatamente dietrofront.

Lentamente, J.J. rallentò e scese, fino a poggiare di nuovo i piedi sul terreno. Non appena fu certo che i suoi amici fossero sani e salvi, si voltò per decollare di nuovo, ma si fermò di colpo.

«D-dov’è la città? Dov’è finita?»

«Eh?»

Steve si voltò furioso verso J.J.: «Dove ci hai portato, mostro?»

Ma Jack-Jack lo ignorò totalmente, alzandosi nuovamente in volo, con il cuore a diecimila e un’ansia che lo opprimeva totalmente: «No, no, no, no, non ci credo... ho fatto solo pochi metri, dev’essere qui... _dev_ _’essere qui!_ »

Volò nella zona dove sapeva dover esserci la città dov’era nato e cresciuto. Sotto di lui solo campi e null’altro. Niente cemento, niente palazzi, niente di niente.

Incredulo, confuso, spiazzato, Jack-Jack riatterrò di fianco ai suoi amici e si sedette.

«Cosa... cosa ho sbagliato?»

Steve stava per ripetergli qualche insulto, ma si bloccò. Il mostro si era preso la testa fra le mani, delle mani che però stavano diventando a vista d’occhio più chiare e piccole. Le ali sparirono lentamente rientrando nella schiena, così come la coda e le corna sulla testa; il busto rimpicciolì ed assunse l’aspetto di una maglia e di un paio di jeans; le zampe divennero un paio di scarpe da ginnastica consumate. Quello che però sconvolse di più i ragazzi fu il volto, che in pochi secondi si deformò, fino ad assumere le fattezze familiari del loro amico di sempre, Jack-Jack Parr, in lacrime.

«Cosa ho fatto? Cosa ho fatto?»

Steve rimase senza parole, indicandolo sconvolto e balbettando qualcosa d’incomprensibile. Melanie, dopo un momento di sconcerto, con un gesto lo mandò a quel paese e si avvicinò a Jack-Jack, per poi abbracciarlo senza preavviso.

«Ci hai salvato. Ora calmati, per favore, ci servi lucido.»

J.J. rimase impietrito per un momento dalla sorpresa, poi si liberò dall’abbraccio e si asciugò malamente il volto con le mani: «Hai ragione... scusa, scusatemi entrambi. È che è... _troppo_ , troppo tutto insieme. E io sono solo... _io._ »

Steve si avvicinò all’amico titubante: «J.J., se sei _davvero_ tu... spiegaci qualcosa. Io non ci capisco più niente.»

Jack-Jack li guardò fissi negli occhi: «Voi cosa ricordate delle ultime ore?»

Melanie scosse la testa: «Non so, è tutto molto confuso... eravamo da te e poi... poi sembra un tutto un sogno...»

Steve continuò, con più sicurezza della ragazza: «Sapevo che dovevo cercare i supereroi, e in quel momento mi ero convinto che tu lo fossi. E poi... poi ricordo delle persone in camice bianco che mi facevano domande... e poi c’è stato il mostro... cioè tu... che ha fatto irruzione... e Mr. Incredibile che ha spaccato un muro...»

La ragazza s’illuminò: «È vero! Mr. Incredibile! Che cosa ci faceva lì?»

«L’avevo chiamato io, anche se arrivato con un bel po’ di ritardo...»

Steve lo guardò perplesso: « _Tu?_ Proprio tu che odi i supereroi?»

J.J. fece un mezzo sorriso: «Quale adolescente sopporta il proprio padre?»

Fu difficile trovare le parole giuste per cominciare a rivelare il segreto che aveva custodito per tanti anni, ma una volta cominciato Jack-Jack diventò come un fiume in piena. Sotto lo sguardo sempre più sorpreso e sconvolto di Melanie e Steve, rivelò il segreto della sua famiglia, i problemi che avevano dovuto affrontare quando lui era piccolo, i suoi strani poteri improvvisamente scomparsi e ricomparsi poco prima e i veri motivi per cui litigava sempre con suo padre.

Steve lo guardò con gli occhi sbarrati: «Fammi capire bene: tu saresti il figlio di Mr. Incredibile e di Elastigirl...»

J.J. annuì e sorrise, quasi divertito: «Se è per questo, mio fratello Flash è davvero Flash, il supereroe più veloce del mondo.»

L’amico esclamò: «E tua sorella Violetta? Anche lei non ha poteri!»

«Invisibilità e campi di forza. Solo che ha scelto di essere più discreta.»

Steve ridacchiò: «È... _assurdo!_ Ho sempre sognato d’incontrare un supereroe almeno una volta nella vita... e ne conoscevo già _cinque!_ Di tutte le persone che conosco che avrebbero potuto essere figli di supereroi, _tu_ sei l’ultimo su cui avrei scommesso.»

«Ottimo, era esattamente quello che volevo, significa che ho fatto un buon lavoro fino ad oggi.»

Melanie intervenne: «E oggi cos’è successo?»

«Lo sapessi... non lo so cos’è successo. Un attimo prima ero io... e un attimo dopo ero quella... _cosa._ Ero venuto lì solo per liberarvi, lo giuro, ma poi... poi non so cosa mi sia preso. Ma non vi avrei mai fatto del male, davvero. Almeno, credo... non lo so più! Non so più niente! E ora mi ritrovo ad avere dei superpoteri che nemmeno controllo, tutta la mia famiglia nei guai fino al collo e una città scomparsa... io non sono un supereroe, non posso salvare tutti!»

Melanie provò ad essere comprensiva: «Non è vero. Sono sicura che riuscirai...»

Quella che doveva essere una rassicurazione fu invece la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Jack-Jack si sentì avvampare di rabbia e in un scatto di nervi gridò: «Riuscirò? _Riuscirò?_ _Cosa pensi che sia diventato improvvisamente? Un eroe? Un genio? No, sono sempre Jack-Jack Parr, l’imbranato, l’inutile Jack-Jack Parr!_ »

Steve sbiancò, mentre Melanie cercò, imbarazzata, di calmarlo: «Ehm... J.J.? Che ne dici, potremmo calmarci un po’...»

« _IO SONO CALMO!_ »

Steve intervenne: «No, J.J., non sei calmo! Sei decisamente infervorato. Guardati un attimo!»

Jack-Jack si osservò le mani e sobbalzò dalla sorpresa. Erano infuocate. Tutto il suo corpo era infuocato! Si prese la testa fra le mani e cercò di respirare profondamente per calmarsi. _Doveva calmarsi. Doveva tornare se stesso,_ nel giro di un’ora scarsa stava perdendo la sua identità un po’ troppo spesso.Rimanere lì a bruciare non avrebbe cambiato la situazione.

Lentamente le fiamme sul suo corpo si spensero e il ragazzo sospirò con quanto fiato aveva in corpo. Aveva di nuovo perso il controllo. Se i suoi amici non fossero intervenuti, era sicuro che avrebbe bruciato tutto. Si era sentito in grado di farlo. Aveva avuto la tentazione fortissima di farlo. Ancora non credeva di essere riuscito a trattenersi.

«Non ce la faccio, ragazzi, non ce la faccio. Non da solo, non in questo stato. È già un miracolo che non mi sia bruciato i... _vestiti_...»

«J.J.?»

Il ragazzo sembrava avere avuto un’illuminazione: «I vestiti!»

Steve e Melanie si guardarono perplessi mentre l’amico si toglieva la maglietta e la rivoltava completamente: «Deve esserci, da qualche parte... non può non essersi firmata...»

«Cosa stai cercando?»

«Non capite? I miei vestiti non si sono strappati né bruciati! E c’è solo una persona in grado di creare abiti che... ah-ah! Ecco qua!»

Il ragazzo strappò delicatamente un’etichetta all’interno della maglietta, rivelandone un’altra nascosta.

«Papà... qui c’è il tuo zampino...»

Steve lo guardò perplesso: «Ehm... sottotitoli per noi che non parliamo supereroese?»

Jack-Jack guardò l’etichetta che aveva in mano con un sorriso malinconico: «A quanto pare ogni volta che compravo qualche abito nuovo, papà lo faceva “truccare” in modo che non si rompesse nel caso mi fossero tornati i poteri... e c’è solo una persona al mondo in grado di farlo. Anzi, forse l’unica in grado di aiutarci, ora, senza supereroi in giro.»

Il ragazzo guardò dritto negli occhi i suoi amici: «Vi va di andare a incontrare una vecchia amica di famiglia?»


	3. Strani patti di mutuo aiuto

# Strani patti di mutuo aiuto

Jack-Jack respirava profondamente, cercando di mantenere tutto il suo sangue freddo. Questa volta Steve e Melanie erano decisamente più tranquilli, ma non era semplice per lui mantenere la concentrazione necessaria per volare. Aveva la testa piena di pensieri.

Tanto per cominciare, per poter volare aveva dovuto far uscire le ali, e solo per quello ci aveva perso una ventina di minuti. Aveva voluto a tutti i costi avere solo le ali del demone, rimanendo se stesso, e la cosa non era stata affatto semplice. Poi, quando ci era finalmente riuscito, si era reso conto di un altro problema non indifferente: J.J. Parr non aveva la forza di sollevare di peso entrambi i suoi amici e di sostenerli in volo. Aveva fatto diversi tentativi a vuoto, e proprio quando stava per rinunciare improvvisamente Steve e Melanie sembrarono essersi fatti leggerissimi. Ma non erano loro ad essere cambiati, lo sapeva bene. Sembrava quasi che in quel momento avesse la superforza, come suo padre. Ma che gli stava succedendo? Quella mattina non aveva neanche un potere, e ora sembrava averne diecimila! Alcuni corrispondevano a quelli che ricordava gli avevano raccontato avere da piccolo: la trasformazione, il fuoco, i raggi laser... ma la super forza? Quella era un’esclusiva di suo padre! Che avesse ereditato anche quella? E se sì, perché non riusciva a usarla sempre? Suo padre doveva controllarsi per _limitarla_ , non per _usarla!_

Troppi dubbi, troppe preoccupazioni affollavano la mente di Jack-Jack. Quanto avrebbe voluto avere vicino la sua famiglia: loro lo avrebbero aiutato a capire e a controllarsi, ne era sicuro. Ma ora non c’erano e l’unica persona che gli era venuta in mente che fosse in grado di aiutarlo abitava molto lontano da lì. Il che da una parte era un bene, se fosse stata anche lei in città sarebbe svanita insieme a tutti gli altri.

«Tutto bene? Tra non molto dovremmo esserci!»

Steve rispose: «Tu, piuttosto, ce la fai?»

«Sembra che non abbia molte altre alternative.»

Nonostante non si sentisse per nulla stanco, J.J. ringraziò il cielo quando i suoi piedi toccarono terra. Ce l’aveva fatta, di nuovo.

Gli ci volle di nuovo qualche minuto per far scomparire le ali, poi, quando ebbe recuperato più o meno il controllo di sé, cercò di suonare il campanello con tutta la delicatezza possibile, nel terrore di avere ancora la super forza.

Un uomo sconosciuto apparve in un schermo.

«Avete un appuntamento?»

J.J. sospirò. Ogni volta la stessa storia.

«Sono Jack-Jack Parr, figlio di Robert Parr. Avrei urgente bisogno di parlare con la signorina Mode.»

«Mi dispiace, si ricevono visite solo per ap...»

Eccola, come sempre. Da quando si poteva ricordare ogni visita in quella villa iniziava sempre così.

Sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Steve e Melanie e quello divertito e rassegnato di J.J., l’uomo venne allontanato dallo schermo a bacchettate, mentre una vocina stridula diceva: «Fatti in là, tu, ci penso io!»

Un occhio enorme apparve sullo schermo: «Chi c’è? Chi sei tu? Cosa vuoi?»

J.J. fece un sorrisino imbarazzato: «Ciao Edna.»

«Oh! Il piccolo Jejè!»

Il ragazzo arrossì, ma la donna parve non farci caso: «E il resto della famigliola?»

«Sono qui da solo. Vedi, c’è...»

Edna lo interruppe immediatamente: «Bravo, fai bene, apprezzo gli uomini indipendenti, quelli che non stanno attaccati alle gonne di mammà. Entra, entra.»

I cancelli si aprirono, mentre Melanie diede una gomitata a J.J. picchiettandosi la testa con il dito. Il ragazzo sorrise imbarazzato.

«L’avevo detto che era un tipo originale.»

«È una supereroina?»

«Credimi, lei non ha bisogno di superpoteri. Basta e avanza così.»

Steve ridacchiò: «Posso chiamarti anch’io Jejè?»

J.J. rise mostrando un pugno: «Provaci e ti ustiono.»

I ragazzi entrarono titubanti in quella che sembrava una dimora enorme e ultratecnologica, bizzarra e originale come la sua proprietaria. L’attesa non durò a lungo, perché subito una donnina piccolissima ma con un enorme paio di occhiali entrò camminando velocissima nella sala.

Edna allargò le braccia, accogliente: «Jèjè! Ma quanto sono contenta che mi sei venuta a trovare... bacio-bacio.»

Con una forza insospettabile, la stilista aveva tirato un braccio di Jack-Jack fino a portare il volto alla sua altezza per poterlo baciare. Il ragazzo aveva un’espressione imbarazzata ma rassegnata, come se avesse vissuto quella scena moltissime volte.

«Scusami, Edna, se salto i convenevoli, ma ci sarebbe...»

Ma la donna non lo stava già più ascoltando: «Oh, ma vedo che abbiamo altri ospiti. Siete gli amici di Jèjè, bene! Lo vedo sempre piuttosto asociale, il ragazzo, il che è un gran peccato...»

Jack-Jack si sentì di nuovo ribollire di rabbia, ma cercò di mantenere la calma: «Edna, per favore, ascoltami, è importante.»

«Oh, anche fare gli onori di casa lo è.»

«EDNA!»

Fu un attimo. Il ragazzo sbatté un piede a terra dalla frustrazione e improvvisamente una profonda crepa si allargò su tutto il pavimento. Steve e Melanie gridarono, mentre Edna balzò di lato con una piccola e lenta piroetta, quasi con nonchalance, con una classe che indubbiamente poteva appartenere a lei e a lei sola. Spaventatissimo, Jack-Jack s’inginocchiò sul pavimento e, non sapendo neanche lui perché lo stesse facendo, mise le mani sui due lati della crepa e fece il gesto di avvicinare i due lembi. Il terreno, obbedendogli, si richiuse, come se nulla fosse successo. Il ragazzo rimase lì, immobile, terrorizzato da quanto aveva appena compiuto. Edna, invece, lo osservava con un sopracciglio alzato, come se lo stesse analizzando ai raggi X.

«Inizio a farmi un’idea del motivo per cui sei giunto da me, Jèjè...»

Il ragazzo gli rispose con una vocina stridula: «Meno male, perché io non riesco a capirci nulla da un pezzo...»

La stilista fece un cenno con la mano: «Venite, ne parleremo di fronte a un tè. Sempre che tu non preferisca altro, Jèjè, nel caso dimmelo a voce e non spaccarmi il servizio buono, caro. Sai, farmene mandare un altro da Hong Kong non è impossibile, ma una gran scocciatura, quello sì...»

Jack-Jack non osò prendere in mano nulla, anzi, non osò neppure sedersi. Raccontò quanto accaduto lentamente, cercando di comprendere lui stesso alcuni punti che non gli erano chiari. Steve e Melanie si limitarono a sorseggiare il tè, mentre Edna, stranamente, rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare, in un atteggiamento rispettoso quanto innaturale per lei che agitò ancora di più J.J. .

«A proposito, Edna, volevo chiederti una cosa... da quanto tempo mi trucchi gli abiti?»

La stilista fece un gesto di nonchalance con la mano: «Ma da sempre, Jèjè. Certo, quando era tua madre a comprarti i vestiti, era più semplice, potevo anche permettermi di aggiustare un pochino lo stile di quegli straccetti, ma ora che ti compri gli abiti da solo, tua madre mi ha imposto con irripetibili minacce di non modificare nulla... il che, ragazzo mio, per il mio povero cuore di stilista è ogni volta un martirio. Sei un bravo ragazzo, nulla da dire, ma il tuo stile è... perdonami, non mi viene in mente il superlativo di orrido.»

Jack-Jack arrossì: «E perché non mi avete mai detto nulla?»

«Per evitare che reagissi come stai reagendo ora...»

Il ragazzo stava per rispondere alla provocazione, quando fu assalito da un raccapricciante sospetto: «Edna... _non_ hai messo anche nei miei abiti i rilevatori che metti in tutte le tute delle mia famiglia, _vero?_ »

«Ma certo che sì, tesoro. Sei un adolescente a ruota libera, dopotutto, per di più probabile supereroe, era il minimo...»

«Cioè... vuoi dire che i miei controllano ogni mio movimento?»

«Questo non lo so, Jèjè. Posso solo dirti che io a loro ho fornito _solo_ un rilevatore di posizione.»

J.J. sbiancò. Conosceva Edna abbastanza bene da sapere cosa voleva dire quel _solo._

«Qualcun altro è in possesso di qualcosa di più di un rilevatore di posizione?»

La donnina alzò le spalle: «Mi piace la vita giovanile... anche se devo essere sincera, la tua è un po’ monotona...»

Il ragazzo improvvisamente s’infuocò, facendo saltare i suoi amici sulle poltrone: « _EDNA! MAI SENTITO PARLARE DI LEGGE SULLA PRIVACY??? CHI TI HA AUTORIZZATO A SORVEGLIARMI???_ »

Edna lo guardò con calma serafica: «Rilassa i bollenti spiriti, Jèjè, non cambierai la situazione.»

J.J. si rese conto di aver perso di nuovo il controllo e si sedette a terra, nel tentativo di calmarsi. Solo dopo alcuni minuti di respiri profondi riuscì nuovamente a spegnarsi.

«Non posso andare avanti così...»

«Sono d’accordo.»

«Puoi aiutarmi?»

La stilista sospirò, per poi tirare fuori la sua adorata bacchetta e puntarla sulla fronte del ragazzo: «Jèjè, sono una persona molto impegnata, dovresti saperlo... potrei anche aiutarti, ma solo se _tu_ aiuterai _me._ »

J.J. fece una smorfia: «Devo di nuovo falciarti il prato?»

«Ma che prato e prato! Cosa vuoi che m’interessi del prato, ho i giardinieri per questo!»

«E allora quella volta perché...»

Di tutta risposta J.J. ricevette un paio di dolorose bacchettate in testa: «Basta pensare al passato! È il momento di guardare cosa dobbiamo fare _ora!_ E ora abbiamo parecchio da lavorare. Vuoi che ti aiuti a controllare i tuoi poteri? Sta bene, ma anche io ho una proposta da fare.»

Steve e Melanie si sentirono sempre più di troppo nella discussione, che ormai era diventata da un pezzo un dialogo a due.

«E sentiamo, quale sarebbe il tuo prezzo?»

La donnina sorrise: «Semplice... voglio la completa esclusiva per la tua tuta.»

Il ragazzo la guardò in un misto di sorpresa e perplessità: « _CHE?_ Di che tuta stai parlando? Edna, io non voglio mettermi a fare il supereroe. Vorrei solo evitare di prendere fuoco ogni due minuti, o spaccare terreni, o chissà quali stranezze!»

La stilista fece roteare la sua bacchetta: «E io voglio superare me stessa creandoti una tuta in grado di adattarsi ad _ogni tuo potere._ Usala per questa volta, poi non m’interessa cosa ne farai: indossala, abbandonala in un cassetto, regalala, non m’importa, ma ti cucirò la tuta perfetta per te. Allora, Jèjè, siamo d’accordo?»

Jack-Jack impiegò qualche secondo a rispondere. L’idea di doversi adattare alle stranezze dei supereroi gli faceva venire un sincero moto di repulsione, ma dovette ammettere con se stesso che il patto che gli stava proponendo Edna era molto conveniente per lui. La stilista era una pazza furiosa a piede libero, e più che mai in quel momento ne aveva avuto la conferma, ma era anche la più grande esperta sui superpoteri che conoscesse. Aveva creato gli abiti di centinaia di supereroi, e per farlo aveva dovuto studiare a fondo tutti i loro poteri. Senza contare che dandole uno stimolo come il dovergli creare un costume su misura sicuramente si sarebbe impegnata molto di più nell’aiutarlo, e lui aveva un disperato bisogno di aiuto in quel momento.

Con un profondo sospiro, J.J. allungò la mano: «E va bene.»

Edna gliela sfiorò appena, per poi saltare sulla sedia in preda all’entusiasmo: «Perfetto! Dovremo andare subito in laboratorio, fare dei test, e poi dovrò sistemare tessuto, misure, colore e...»

Il suo sguardo passò di colpo agli altri due ragazzi presenti: «... e voi cosa avete intenzione di fare?»

Melanie rispose senza esitazione: «Vogliamo aiutare anche noi.»

Steve annuì: «In città ci sono le nostre famiglie e i nostri amici... senza contare J.J.! Non possiamo lasciarlo solo.»

Il ragazzo non ebbe tempo di dire nulla, perché Edna fece un sorriso tutto fuorché rassicurante: «Ottimo, era quello che volevo sentire... andiamo, allora, abbiamo poco tempo e una marea di lavoro da fare, avevo proprio bisogno di due aiutanti.»

Steve deglutì e commentò con un filo di voce: « _Aiutanti?_ Di quella pazza?»

Jack-Jack gli diede una manata sulla spalla: «Auguri... e consolati. Almeno tu non sei la cavia...»

Il terzetto seguì la donnina attraverso vari corridoi sotterranei. Pur conoscendo il laboratorio segreto di Edna, J.J. non era totalmente tranquillo. Fino a quel momento ci era entrato solo un paio di volte, per accompagnare qualche suo familiare a vedere i miglioramenti dei vari costumi. Era la prima volta che ci entrava senza di loro, e sapeva bene quanto Edna potesse essere pericolosa, se eccitata da qualche esperimento. E la donna in quel momento era _particolarmente_ eccitata, lo poteva vedere da quel luccichio che le brillava negli occhi. Si chiese per un attimo se era ancora in tempo per cambiare idea, poi gli venne in mente suo padre e cercò di mettere a tacere la paura.

Si fermarono davanti a una porta blindata ed Edna iniziò la sua classica trafila di sicurezza, che fece impallidire Steve e Melanie: inserimento di un codice numerico, controllo delle impronte digitali dell’intera mano e della retina, controllo del dna tramite un capello, scannerizzazione a raggi X dello scheletro e infine controllo dell’impronta vocale.

«Edna Mode.»

Steve e Melanie saltarono praticamente addosso a un indifferente Jack-Jack quando dalle pareti uscirono armi di ogni sorta pronte a sparare.

J.J. si limitò a sospirare e a scimmiottare sottovoce Edna mentre diceva al microfono: «Sono ospiti.»

Immediatamente le armi si ritirarono e le porte di aprirono, ma la stilista si voltò verso i ragazzi: «Jèjè, ti consiglio di moderare la lingua, d’ora in poi. Qui siamo nel mio mondo... e potresti rimpiangere molti dei tuoi scherzetti passati.»

Il ragazzo cercò di non pensare a come la donna avrebbe potuto vendicarsi di tutte le volte che da bambino le aveva nascosto tessuti e strumenti ed entrò mostrandosi molto più spavaldo di quanto si sentisse.

Steve e Melanie rimasero a bocca aperta nel vedere il laboratorio di Edna: si erano aspettati una sorta di sartoria, invece quello che avevano davanti era più simile a un laboratorio scientifico. Steve aveva la mascella quasi a terra.

«Uao...»

Edna avanzò nella stanza: «L’hai detto, ragazzo...»

Indicò un tavolo con tre sedie, con l’implicito ordine di accomodarsi. Steve e Melanie si avviarono, ma J.J. venne immediatamente afferrato per la maglia.

«Tu no, Jèjè. Il tuo posto è là dentro.»

«Dietro al vetro dei test?»

La donna lo guardò con un ghigno: «L’hai detto tu, caro, oggi sei la nostra cavia...»

Con pochissima convinzione, il ragazzo entrò nel tunnel laterale che lo condusse davanti al suo piccolo pubblico.

Edna gli sorrise, in modo un pochino più rassicurante: «Non ti preoccupare, Jèjè, il vetro serve a noi, non a te.»

«Non voglio farvi del male.»

«Invece è proprio quello che voglio che tu faccia.»

«Eh?»

Edna si accese una sigaretta, tirò una lunga boccata e lo guardò con lo stesso luccichio che aveva avuto negli occhi molti anni prima, quando aveva preparato per J.J. il primo costume formato bèbè: «Incendiati come prima, ragazzo, e dacci dentro. Voglio vedere qual è il tuo limite.»

Jack-Jack scosse violentemente la testa: «Non so farlo a comando, Edna, è proprio questo il problema! Non so fare nulla a comando!»

«Ma ci dev’essere un interruttore che ti fa scattare...»

«Non so quale sia!»

Melanie, che fino a quel momento era stata innaturalmente silenziosa, improvvisamente parlò: «Non è vero che non sai come fare. La verità è che hai solo paura.»

Steve la guardò preoccupato e fece per zittirla, ma la ragazza continuò: «Hai paura di tutto, sei sempre stato un fifone. Non hai mai avuto il coraggio di dirci nulla fino ad oggi, avevi paura persino di entrare là dentro! Vuoi salvare il mondo? Vuoi fare l’eroe, J.J.? Mettiti il cuore in pace, non potrai fare nulla finché non troverai un po’ di coraggio.»

Jack-Jack improvvisamente prese fuoco: « _IO NON VOGLIO FARE L’EROE! NON VOGLIO ESSERE CORAGGIOSO! NON VOGLIO SALVARE IL MONDO! VOGLIO SOLO AVERE UNA VITA NORMALE, CHIEDO FORSE TROPPO?_ »

Melanie rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto alla stilista: «Voleva che premesse l’interruttore?»

Edna le sorrise di rimando: «Il tuo stile mi garba parecchio, ragazza... e ora vediamo cosa fa il nostro Jèjè...»

Quella torcia umana che fino a poco prima era stato Jack-Jack Parr quasi non ricordava nemmeno più il motivo per cui si era arrabbiato. Aveva solo in mente la frase di Edna.

_Doveva darci dentro per mostrare il suo limite._

Sorrise, in un sorriso che assomigliava tremendamente a un ghigno.

_Quale, limite?_

Allargò le braccia e il fuoco si diffuse per tutta la teca. Gli avevano chiesto di bruciare al massimo? Lo avrebbe fatto più che volentieri, perché in quel momento era il suo solo e unico desiderio: bruciare tutto, qualunque cosa lo circondasse, e trasformare quella stanza in un inferno di fuoco e lava.

Edna osservava la scena senza battere ciglio e senza più dire una parola. Di tanto in tanto buttava giusto un occhio allo schermo di un computer, controllando la temperatura all’interno della piccola stanza, che aumentava vertiginosamente.

Per J.J. faceva ancora troppo freddo. Non si stava nemmeno avvicinando alla sua temperatura ideale. Fece scorrere un piede sul terreno e questo divenne di pura lava. Così si iniziava a ragionare. Ma ancora non bastava. Non bastava per niente.

Edna mantenne un’aria molto seria: «Va bene, Jèjè, puoi smettere, stai raggiungendo i limiti di resistenza della stanza...»

Ma invece che fermarsi, Jack-Jack aumentò ancora di più l’intensità delle fiamme.

Edna chiuse gli occhi, sospirando: «Come temevo...»

Steve stava iniziando a sudare, nonostante il vetro protettivo, che però in qualche punto sembrava sul punto di sciogliersi. Melanie deglutì a vuoto: voleva stuzzicarlo un po’, vero, ma non immaginava di averlo provocato a tal punto.

Con una calma a dir poco serafica e una grazia innata, Edna si mise in piedi sulla sedia e respirò profondamente. Poi, senza preavviso, lanciò il suo bocchino contro il vetro.

«JACK-JACK, TI HO CHIESTO DI PIANTARLA, MI SENTI?»

La torcia umana sbarrò gli occhi di scatto.

« _Edna_ _?_ »

La donna fece un gesto di stizza: «No, guarda, la fata turchina... e chi sennò?»

Il ragazzo si spense, di colpo: «Ma... mi hai chiamato con il mio nome! Non ti ho mai sentito chiamarmi con il mio nome completo!»

«C’è sempre una prima volta, Jèjè.»

J.J. tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Era tutto a posto.

«Ti sei reso conto di cosa hai combinato, ragazzo?»

Solo a quel punto Jack-Jack si guardò intorno con orrore. Stava in piedi in un mare di lava infuocata, senza nemmeno una goccia di sudore. Si morse un labbro.

«Ho... ho perso il controllo. Di nuovo.»

«La trovo una definizione piuttosto riduttiva. Mi stavi per fondere la sala test... che è tarata per resistere a 3500 gradi kelvin. Eppure te ne stai lì, tranquillo, come se nulla fosse successo. Meno male, da una parte, una persona comune si sarebbe già sciolta.»

J.J. strinse gli occhi e i pugni, cercando di trattenere le lacrime che sentiva pronte a scendergli copiose.

«Io... io non voglio... tutto questo...»

Lentamente, come se qualcuno avesse tirato indietro le lancette dell’orologio, la lava si ritirò, il vetro tornò normale, il pavimento si ricompose e la temperatura calò di botto. Rimase solo un ragazzo, in piedi, che cercava disperatamente di non piangere.

Edna sorrise soddisfatta: «Eccellente. Ora è tutto chiaro, Jèjè, puoi smettere di lagnarti e tornare a fare l’uomo.»

Il ragazzo aprì un occhio, perplesso: «Eh? Cosa...»

Incredulo, Jack-Jack mise una mano sul vetro, intatto e gelido: «Quando hai aggiustato la stanza? È incredibile...»

La stilista gli rispose con un ghigno: «Per quanto _amo_ sentirmi adulare, no, Jèjè, stavolta non è merito mio... hai fatto tutto tu.»

« _Io?_ E quando?»

La donnina tornò a sedersi, premendo qualche pulsante su una tastiera: «In compenso, puoi iniziare a farmi i tuoi più sinceri complimenti su come abbia risolto il mistero sui tuoi poteri...»

Il vetro scomparve e apparve invece una poltrona, che con un brusco movimento costrinse J.J. a sedersi: «Hai capito cosa mi succede?»

«È a dir poco elementare, tesoro, mi stupisce piuttosto che non ci sia arrivato _tu._ »

Il ragazzo era più che impaziente: «No, Edna, non ci sono arrivato. Dopotutto, il genio sei tu, non io.»

«Mi fa piacere che lo riconosci, Jèjè, ma non giustifica la tua ignoranza. Quando mai un supereroe è dovuto andare da qualcun altro a farsi spiegare cosa è in grado di fare? Il tuo potere, poi, è tanto semplice quanto straordinario... probabilmente potresti essere il più grande supereroe mai esistito. Se solo lo volessi, naturalmente...»

J.J. sbuffò: «Me lo sento dire da tutta la vita, ma a me non interessa. Vorrei solo capire cosa mi succede.»

La stilista lo guardò con aria annoiata: «D'accordo, d’accordo, cercherò di spiegarlo in modo che persino _tu_ possa capire...»

La donnina si alzò e iniziò a girare per la stanza parlando e gesticolando, in preda a una frenesia tale che era impossibile capire se fosse data dall'entusiasmo o dall'estenuazione.

«Ho incontrato nella mia lunga carriera molti supereroi in grado di trasformarsi, ma al massimo assumevano due, tre forme. Anzi, no, ho avuto un’eccezione. Siete troppo giovani, immagino, per ricordarvi di Animalboy, il supereroe che diventava ogni sorta di animale. Poverino, un giorno non si è più ricordato come tornare umano e ha finito i suoi giorni in una gabbia dello zoo dell’Oklahoma. Jèjè, saresti in grado di trasformarti in un animale?»

«Non lo so, non ci ho mai pensato...»

Edna sfoderò nuovamente la sua adorata bocchetta, per poi darla sulla testa del malcapitato Jack-Jack: «Ovvio, non che me lo fossi aspettato. Te lo dico io, Jèjè, no, non ne sei capace. Non così almeno. Ma se ti dessi un piccolo aiutino, lo faresti senza problemi.»

« _Io?_ »

La stilista gli sorrise in modo falsissimo: «E chi sennò, il cane dei vicini? Ragazzo mio, alle volte sei così lento...»

Steve alzò la mano: «Veramente, non ho capito nemmeno io.»

«E non per nulla sei amico suo. Jèjè, tu non hai tanti poteri, ne hai uno solo, tanto potente quanto pericoloso.»

«COSA? È assurdo, non posso aver fatto tutta quella roba con un solo potere!»

Edna gli diede una serie di bacchettate sulla testa, una per ogni parola che stava pronunciando: «E allora non mi stai ascoltando, Jèjè, eppure l'ho detto: Hai. Un. Solo. Potere.»

Jack-Jack sembrava confuso: «Aspetta, aspetta un attimo: mi stai forse dicendo che posso usare qualunque superpotere esistente?»

Edna, ormai presa dall'entusiasmo, diede un'ultima bacchettata a J.J. e volteggiando per la stanza iniziò a spiegare: «Alleluia, ragazzo, ci sei arrivato! Semplice quanto incredibile, vero? Quando hai bisogno di qualcosa... puff, hai esattamente il superpotere che ti serve, e lo sai usare perfettamente, d’istinto, senza che nessuno te lo debba spiegare. Poi, appena non ti serve più, scompare e non ricordi più nemmeno come lo hai usato. Meglio così, o impazziresti.»

Jack-Jack non rispose ma rimase lì pensieroso. Era assurdo, incredibile, inconcepibile, eppure era l'unica spiegazione che avesse senso. Edna aveva spiegato con una semplicità disarmante quello che lui non era stato in grado di spiegare a voce, e che probabilmente non sarebbe mai stato in grado di spiegare davvero. Ecco perché non riusciva a usare i suoi poteri a comando e perché invece quando lo faceva sapesse perfettamente come usarli.

Ma la stilista aveva fatto molto di più: inserito nel discorso, come se nulla fosse, gli aveva anche spiegato perché ogni tanto perdesse il controllo.

«Sono come quel tizio finito allo zoo. A volte dimentico come tornare indietro.»

Edna gli ridiede una bacchettata: «Non traviare quello che dico, Jèjè, ti ho forse detto che diventerai un sacco di pulci? No! Il tuo problema non è la memoria, per quella basterebbe solo una buona cura di fosforo. No, ragazzo mio, il tuo problema è molto più semplice e molto più serio. Ti farò una sola domanda, e vedi di rispondermi con molta attenzione.»

Edna gli si avvicinò di scatto, arrivando a pochi millimetri dal suo naso e lo guardò dritto dritto negli occhi: «Chi sei tu?»

Il ragazzo la guardò molto perplesso: «Jack-Jack Parr, che io sappia.»

Edna non sbatté neppure le palpebre: «E se ti avessi fatto questa domanda poco fa, quando eri tutto un fuoco? Cosa mi avresti risposto?»

Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo. Si rese conto di non avere una risposta. In quel momento, come quando si era trasformato nel demone nero, si era reso perfettamente conto di non essere più Jack-Jack, ma di essere diventato una persona completamente diversa.

« _La tua identità è la cosa più preziosa che hai, difendila ad ogni costo._ Lo dice spesso mia madre a mio fratello, solo ora mi rendo conto di quanto sia vero.»

Melanie intervenne: «Vediamo se ho capito bene: quando usi i poteri di qualcun altro, ti fai prendere troppo dall'entusiasmo e... rischi di non riuscire più a tornare indietro, giusto?»

J.J. si limitò ad annuire, mentre Edna sbatté le mani: «Bene, ora che è tutto chiaro è ora di mettersi all'opera. Abbiamo tanto da fare e poco tempo per farlo.»

Il giovane Parr si alzò in piedi ed esclamò con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo: «E a cosa servirà? Anche se davvero imparassi a controllare i miei poteri, poi che cosa farò? Non riesco neppure a trovare di nuovo la città dove sono nato e cresciuto!»

La donnina sorrise, forse intenerita dall'ingenuità del ragazzo: «Sciocchino, se davvero impari a controllare i tuoi poteri, credo che sarà un giochetto da ragazzi ritrovare la tua famiglia. Tuttavia, se proprio hai ancora dei dubbi...»

Edna afferrò da un tavolo lì vicino un piccolo tablet e lo accese. Al centro lampeggiava un puntino luminoso, mentre in alto a sinistra sullo schermo ce n'erano altri quattro, tutti vicini.

Si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso molto soddisfatto: «... fidati almeno dei miei rilevatori, Jèjè!»

Il ragazzo prese l'apparecchio e lo guardò, pensieroso. Come aveva sperato, Edna gli stava dando davvero tutti gli strumenti per poter salvare la sua famiglia. Ne sarebbe stato all'altezza?

Melanie, intuendo cosa gli stava passando per la testa, lo cinse con un braccio e disse: «Ce la possiamo fare, tutti insieme! Nessuno pretende che tu diventi un supereroe in una notte, ma insieme possiamo fare molto, vedrai!»

La stilista diede una gomitata al ragazzo: «Invitami al matrimonio, Jèjè, pretendo di fare la damigella... e la testimone, ovviamente!»

Il ragazzo arrossì di colpo: «EDNA!»

Con nonchalance la donna prese sottobraccio Steve: «Ragazza, occupati tu del nostro eroe in erba... sai come farlo scattare, cerca anche di capire come calmarlo. Noi ci occuperemo del costume.»

Il ragazzo si aggiustò gli occhiali: « _Noi?_ Come _noi?_ »

«E cos’è, pensavi di essere qui per fare la bella statuina? Nossignore, tu lavorerai esattamente come tutti gli altri. E ora lasciamo i due piccioncini da soli e andiamo a lavorare al costume, che abbiamo molto da fare.»

Ignorando bellamente le proteste del ragazzo, Edna uscì dalla stanza e Jack-Jack e Melanie rimasero soli, a guardarsi sconvolti.

«Avevi ragione, J.J., è stramba forte...»

«Già...»

«Allora... te la senti di cominciare?»

J.J. annuì con una smorfia: «E tu?»

Prima che potesse rispondere, dall’alto calò uno schermo che proiettò il faccione di Edna in dimensioni enormi: «E non fate cose strane, che poi devo vedermela io con i vostri genitori! Dovete lavorare!»

I due ragazzi si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere. Sì, forse era il momento di darsi da fare.


	4. Squadra pronta all’assalto!

# Squadra pronta all’assalto!

Fu la serata, e la nottata, più lunga e impegnativa della loro vita. Jack-Jack non smise un attimo di provare e riprovare i poteri più strampalati, seguito e aiutato da Melanie. Il ragazzo dovette ammettere che l’allenamento era efficace: forse anche solo _sapere_ su cosa dovesse fare attenzione lo aiutava tantissimo a non perdere il controllo. Se riusciva a mantenersi concentrato su _cosa_ dovesse fare, era quasi un gioco da ragazzi. Non doveva neppure pensare a quale superpotere utilizzare, sembrava che il suo corpo fosse in grado di selezionare da solo, d’istinto, il migliore nella specifica situazione. Si accorse anche di non poter combinare insieme più capacità, ma che gli era possibile usare solo un potere alla volta; inoltre alcuni poteri erano più gestibili di altri. Non ci fu modo, per esempio, di prendere fuoco senza poi cercare d’incendiare tutto, e in generale si accorse che in situazioni di rabbia o stress, in un modo o nell’altro doveva subito cercare di sfogare la frustrazione, anche solo con un grido, o era facile capitassero incidenti come voragini nei pavimenti o trombe d’aria distruttive.

Melanie, per fortuna, si era accorta quasi subito che bastava richiamarlo con un tono preoccupato o arrabbiato perché il ragazzo riprendesse il controllo quasi subito. Il problema per J.J., però, era praticamente il non poter andare in giro da solo e il dover usare un potere solo per il tempo minimo necessario.

Non che nell’altra stanza le cose andassero perfettamente, anzi. Ogni tanto Jack-Jack e Melanie si fermavano per ascoltare le urla che li facevano trasalire senza preavviso.

«Ma non scherziamo! Una roba così non la metterà mai!»

«Senti, ragazzino, chi è lo stilista qui?»

«La stilista sarà lei, ma l’amico è il mio, e le assicuro che un abito del genere J.J. non lo indossa neanche sotto tortura!»

Melanie rise nel vedere la faccia scandalizzata dell’amico.

«Cos’hanno intenzione di farmi mettere quei due?»

Ma la discussione era appena all’inizio.

«Perché piuttosto non gli mettiamo un mantello?»

Nell’ascoltarli il ragazzo fece una smorfia: «Ahia... Steve ha appena sottoscritto la sua condanna...»

Melanie lo guardò perplessa: «Perché?»

J.J. si limitò a fare un conto alla rovescia con le dita, dopodiché la voce di Edna Mode si diffuse per la casa come se la donna avesse attivato una marea d’altoparlanti: «MANTELLO? HAI IDEA DI QUANTI SUPEREROI HANNO INCIDENTI PER COLPA DEL MANTELLO? POTREI STARE ORE A RACCONTARTI ANEDDOTI! DICI DI PREOCCUPARTI DEL TUO AMICO E POI GLI METTI LA COSA PIÙ PERICOLOSA PER UN EROE? NIENTE MANTELLO!!!»

«Ma tutti i supereroi dei fumetti hanno i mantelli!»

«Vuoi diventare davvero uno stilista di supereroi? Esci dal mondo di carta ed entra nel mondo reale!»

«Ma io _non_ voglio diventare uno stilista di supereroi!»

«Male, perché qualcosa di buono c’è nei tuoi suggerimenti...»

«Davvero?»

«Sì... c’è tutto quello che uno stilista deve ben tenere presente di NON fare...»

Jack-Jack e Melanie scoppiarono a ridere di gusto immaginando la faccia che Steve poteva avere in quel momento e ripresero i loro allenamenti.

Verso l’alba le due squadre si riunirono, tutti visibilmente stanchi.

Edna si versò una generosa tazza di caffè: «Allora?»

Melanie collassò sul tavolino: «Più di così non si poteva, in una notte... non chiedetegli di prendere fuoco e non fatelo arrabbiare e dovrebbe filare tutto liscio...»

La donnina annuì: «Bene, bene...»

J.J., paradossalmente il più riposato dei quattro, chiese con timore: «E voi?»

Edna lo guardò male: «Jejè... avevi dubbi?»

A un suo schiocco di dita dal pavimento salì un manichino. Jack-Jack lo guardò sorpreso e ci girò intorno.

«Bè... pensavo peggio, devo ammetterlo...»

Steve sorrise stancamente: «Dai, va’ la dietro e provatelo.»

Il ragazzo, sempre un po’ dubbioso, obbedì, ma da dietro il paravento chiese: «La calzamaglia aderente è proprio obbligatoria?»

Edna alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Certo! Hai mai visto un supereroe senza?»

«Ma io mi vergogno a indossare questa cosa...»

«Non fare il bambino, Jejè, e muoviti! Quando sarai in missione vedrai che mi ringrazierai!»

«Sarà...»

Molto dubbioso, il ragazzo uscì con indosso il nuovo costume: la parte superiore consisteva in una specie di felpa blu scuro con cappuccio abbastanza larga, come quella indossata tipicamente dai ragazzi della sua età; sul petto, incassate e non troppo visibili, c’erano le sue iniziali, disegnate in modo che la seconda J pendesse appesa dalla prima; la calzamaglia di cui si era lamentato poco prima era dello stesso colore della felpa, a cui bisognava aggiungere guanti e stivaletti color argento, dello stesso colore del filo delle cuciture della felpa lasciato ben in evidenza, sicuramente un tocco artistico di Edna.

J.J. fece un sorrisetto all’amico: «Per la felpa c’è il tuo zampino, vero Steve?»

«Con un costume attillatissimo non ti saresti sentito a tuo agio, o sbaglio?»

«Già...»

Il ragazzo con gli occhiali gli si avvicinò: «E visto che non ti piacciono costumi appariscenti e maschere, per salvaguardare la tua identità abbiamo studiato un accorgimento innovativo...»

Senza preavviso Steve gli tirò il cappuccio fin oltre gli occhi. Jack-Jack fece per protestare, quando si rese conto di vederci benissimo, come se il cappuccio non ci fosse.

«Cosa...»

Edna guardò soddisfatta: «Tessuto unilaterale opaco... da un lato è tessuto normale, dall’altro è trasparente come vetro. Inoltre, quel cappuccio è studiato in modo da rimanere immobile qualunque movimento tu possa fare.»

Steve gli diede una gomitata: «Idea mia, dettagli tecnici di Edna.»

La stilista annuì: «Tra l’altro, il costume dovrebbe adattarsi automaticamente ad ogni tipo di potere nel giro di mezzo secondo. Se non lo fa, riportamelo indietro che lo aggiorno, dovrei avere inserito le caratteristiche di quasi tutto il mio database, ma è difficile tenere conto di _ogni_ superpotere esistente...»

Jack-Jack sorrise imbarazzato: «Immagino...»

La mano corse verso il tablet con ancora, lampeggianti, i puntini che indicavano la posizione dei membri della sua famiglia. L’eccitazione prese il posto della stanchezza.

«Va bene, allora vado!»

Melanie intervenne sbadigliando: «Ti prego, fammi dormire un po’, sono esausta...»

«Ma è passato troppo tempo, tutte le persone potrebbero...»

La ragazza lo interruppe subito: «Credimi, capisco la tua preoccupazione, ma tu da solo non puoi andare e io in questo momento non sono in grado di seguirti... mi addormenterei prima ancora di arrivare...»

Quasi subito Jack-Jack sentì le mani diventargli bollenti e senza pensarci due volte le mise sulle spalle di Melanie.

«Cosa...»

«Come ti senti?»

La ragazza lo guardò sorpreso: «Bene... anzi, benissimo, come se avessi riposato per ore...»

Il ragazzo sospirò di sollievo: «Non ne ero sicuro al cento per cento... ma qualcosa mi dice che è meglio che non te lo faccia troppo spesso...»

Una familiare tirata di maglietta fece abbassare J.J.: «Edna, che c’è?»

«E a me non lo fai il massaggio?»

«Non vuoi andare a dormire?»

La donnina agitò la bacchetta, che quasi per miracolo non finì in un occhio di Jack-Jack: «Ma quale dormire e dormire, c’è troppo da fare! Pensi davvero che lasci andare un gruppetto di ragazzini inesperti a salvare il mondo?»

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Edna, non andiamo a salvare il mondo.»

La donnina gli prese le mani e se le mise da sola sulle spalle: «Su, su, poche storie e fai il tuo dovere!»

J.J. sospirò e fece quanto gli era stato chiesto, poi, mentre si occupava di Steve, Edna premette qualche altro pulsante e altri due manichini si affiancarono al primo.

«Cos’è, avete forse creduto che non avessi pensato anche a voi due? Edna Mode non lascia mai i lavori a metà...»

Melanie girò attorno agli abiti. Erano sostanzialmente identici a quello di Jack-Jack, cambiavano giusto le taglie e i colori dei guanti e delle scarpe, rosso in un caso e blu nell’altro.

Steve alzò un sopracciglio: «Noi non abbiamo superpoteri.»

La donna alzò le spalle: «Almeno sarete vestiti con stile...»

Jack-Jack chiese: «Sono sicuri?»

«Il minimo sindacale che metto ad ogni costume di supereroe: antiproiettile, resistente alle alte temperature e qualche altro optional difensivo...»

«Bene.»

Il ragazzo sospirò. Ci mancava solo che si facessero male per accompagnare lui...

« _Quanto a me..._ »

J.J. ebbe a malapena il tempo di realizzare il senso della frase pronunciata lentamente e con enfasi da Edna, che un’intera parete scese rivelando una nicchia d’oro contenente il costume più piccolo e più appariscente che i ragazzi avessero mai visto: attillatissimo, con una calzamaglia intera di pelle nera, coperta da una giacca di un rosa accesissimo dello stesso materiale, con un colletto a punta che scendeva fin sotto le spalle. Il manichino era completato da una parrucca con meches della stessa tonalità di rosa, un paio di grossi occhiali tenuti fermi da un elastico che passava dietro la testa, come quelli degli aviatori, dalle lenti rigorosamente rosa anch’esse, e dalla bacchetta d’ordinanza, questa nera.

Gli occhi di Edna brillarono: «Sono anni che lo progetto e lo miglioro, sapevo che un giorno avrei avuto anch’io la mia occasione!»

Steve disse con un filo di voce stridula: «Vuoi venire anche tu?»

Di tutta risposta la donnina gli rifilò una bacchettata in testa: «Non _voglio,_ io _vengo_ con voi! Non posso lasciare dei ragazzini da soli, non farmi ripetere le cose, ragazzo, è una cosa che odio profondamente...»

J.J. si chinò su Edna, guardandola come fosse una bambina: «Questo non faceva parte dei patti.»

La stilista gli rivolse un falsissimo sorriso tutto denti: «Lo so...»

Il ragazzo lo guardò con aria furbetta: «Sai che potrei fermarti qui ed ora, vero?»

La donna rispose con la stessa espressione: «Sai che potrei disattivare i rilevatori, vero?»

«Sei un’odiosa ricattatrice.»

«Lo so.»

Jack-Jack si arrese con un sospiro ed Edna batté le mani: «Avanti ragazzi, un quarto d’ora per prepararci e poi tutti in missione!»

J.J. scosse la testa. C’erano tutte le premesse per un disastro di dimensioni cosmiche. Sarebbe davvero riuscito a fare fronte a tutto questo?

«Non ce la posso fare.»

J.J. aveva sentito svanire tutta la sua sicurezza quando era giunto sul posto e aveva trovato numerose pattuglie di polizia, troupe televisive e semplici curiosi provenienti da fuori, venuti tutti ad indagare sulla misteriosa scomparsa della sua città. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi vedere mentre usava i suoi poteri e quel pubblico inatteso lo metteva in ansia. Si nascose ancora di più dietro l’auto di Edna, sperando con tutto il cuore che nessuno lo vedesse conciato in quel modo.

Melanie lo chiamò sottovoce: «Jack-Jack! Dove sei?»

«Sono qui, dove vuoi che sia?»

Steve sospirò: «Se davvero sei qui, renditi visibile, per favore...»

Il ragazzo si guardò le mani, senza vederle, e ridacchiò ritornando visibile: «Ops! Ora capisco come si sente Violetta...»

«Come supereroe sei un disastro, Jejè...»

«Lo so benissimo, grazie Edna, ma il problema non cambia. Dov’è finita la città?»

La stilista vestita di rosa sbuffò: «Principiante... è davanti a te, sciocchino! O pensi davvero che sia così facile spostare una metropoli?»

J.J. ribatté: «Certo che no, ma allora perché non riusciamo ad entrarci? Ieri l’ho persino sorvolata senza accorgermi di nulla!»

«Distorsori sensoriali, una sciocchezzuola, li utilizzavo già tre anni fa... mettetevi questi.»

I ragazzi, dubbiosi, inforcarono gli strani occhialini che Edna aveva porto loro. Attraverso le lenti la città divenne perfettamente visibile, anche se risultava avvolta da una specie di cupola trasparente.

La stilista si aggiustò i suoi occhiali, che evidentemente avevano l’optional già incluso: «Rimane il problema di _come_ entrare senza farsi vedere...»

Jack-Jack scosse la testa: «Non posso rendermi invisibile e contemporaneamente...»

Steve lo interruppe: «E se passassimo sottoterra?»

J.J. guardò in giù pensieroso, poi appoggiò una mano sul terreno e creò una grossa buca. Senza aggiungere una parola, il gruppo si lanciò in quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere uno scivolo naturale e sbucò in una piazzola verde alla periferia della città. Erano dentro.

Steve si guardò intorno: «Ora da fuori non dovrebbero più vederci.»

Jack-Jack fece una smorfia. Era vero, erano al sicuro dagli occhi indiscreti esterni, ma non da quelli interni. Senza contare che non c’era nessuno in giro, e la città aveva un’aria spettrale. J.J. si immaginò tutti gli abitanti dietro alle finestre, ancora sotto ipnosi, ad avvertire i cattivi della loro presenza. Rabbrividì. Decisamente non aveva i nervi adatti per fare il supereroe. Dovevano solo ringraziare Edna e i suoi speciali auricolari se potevano aggirarsi per la città senza doversi preoccupare del rischio di trasformarsi in zombie.

La stilista riprese il tablet: «Di qua...»

Il gruppetto si aggirò per le vie deserte della città senza incidenti, fino a giungere alla sede dell’Università della città.

«Sono qui?»

«Senza alcun dubbio, Jejè...»

«Bene. Meglio evitare l’ingresso principale, venite.»

Jack-Jack guidò il gruppo su un lato dell’edificio, lontano alla vista, poi prese la mano di Steve: «Prendetevi per mano e _non lasciatevi_ per nessun motivo fino a che non saremo dentro. Non so cosa possa succedere se lasciate la presa.»

Il ragazzo sospirò e mise la mano libera sul muro. Avvolta da piccole scariche azzurrine, questa attraversò la parete come se non ci fosse e J.J., un passo dopo l’altro, trascinò all’interno tutti i compagni.

Steve ridacchiò: «Se arriviamo alla fine della giornata, questa passa alla storia come una delle cose più strane che abbia fatto in vita mia!»

Melanie alzò un sopracciglio: «Più che passare una notte a progettare supercostumi?»

«In effetti fanno a gara...»

J.J. fece segno di stare in silenzio. Erano finiti in un’aula vuota e la loro voce rimbombava.

«Edna, ora dove dobbiamo andare?»

«Giù.»

«Giù?»

«Esatto. Almeno di un paio di piani, secondo il rilevatore.»

«D’accordo, cerchiamo le scale, allora...»

Per un po’ il gruppo si aggirò furtivo e attento per i corridoi, cercando di fare attenzione al minimo rumore. Poi Steve attirò l’attenzione degli altri.

«Ragazzi, ho trovato la piantina dell’edificio.»

Melanie sorrise: «Ottimo! Allora, dove sono queste scale per i sotterranei?»

«È questo il problema! Non c’è nessun piano interrato! Edna, sei proprio sicura che il tuo rilevatore... AHI!»

Edna ritirò la sua bacchetta: «Non insinuare sciocchezze, se i segnalatori dicono che sono sotto, allora sono sotto!»

La ragazza guardò nuovamente la piantina: «E allora qualcosa non quadra... tu cosa ne pensi, J.J.? _J.J._ _?_ »

Steve si guardò intorno: «L’hanno preso!»

«Tiè!»

Il ragazzo guardò in basso e piantò un urlo, subito zittito da Melanie. Jack-Jack aveva usato lo stesso trucco con cui aveva attraversato la parete per entrare sotto il pavimento, e in quel momento sembrava che la sua testa decapitata fosse stata lasciata sul pavimento da un boia incauto.

Steve lo mandò a quel paese a gesti: «Non-farlo-mai-più.»

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia: «Scusate, era il metodo più veloce... ed Edna aveva ragione, qua sotto c’è un altro piano, ed è completamente diverso da quelli che abbiamo visto!»

Steve ricevette un’altra bacchettata: «Che ti avevo detto, ragazzo di poca fede?»

Con lo stesso trucco di prima, Jack-Jack portò sotto tutti gli amici.

«O hanno cambiato architetto per questa parte dell’edificio, o quello di prima si è ubriacato di brutto prima di disegnare i sotterranei...»

Melanie non se la sentì di dare tutti i torti a Steve. Se al piano di sopra era una scuola piuttosto accogliente, lì sotto sembrava una via di mezzo fra un laboratorio di uno scienziato pazzo e un corridoio di un ospedale.

Jack-Jack fece una smorfia: «Credo che fosse lo stesso posto dove ci hanno portati ieri.»

«E dov’è il buco che hai fatto per scappare?»

«Staranno usando lo stesso trucco che usano per nascondere la città. Oppure hanno sfruttato i poteri di qualche supereroe, ti ricordo che probabilmente ne hanno parecchi prigionieri.»

«Va bene, e ora?»

Edna passò in testa alla carovana: «Da questa parte...»

Arrivarono fino al fondo del corridoio, in religioso silenzio, per poi scendere ancora di un piano. Improvvisamente Edna si fermò.

«Guardie...»

Due uomini armati di mitra si aggiravano nel corridoio, impedendo il passaggio. J.J. si fece coraggio e, invisibile come avrebbe saputo fare Violetta, arrivò alle loro spalle, per poi ritornare normale e sparare loro una piccola scarica elettrica che li fece svenire.

«Scusate...»

Melanie gli rifilò un colpetto alla nuca: «Sono i cattivi e ti scusi pure?»

Jack-Jack si mostrò imbarazzato: «Non mi piace usare i miei poteri così...»

La ragazza sospirò, scavalcando i corpi delle guardie. Cosa gli doveva dire? Jack-Jack non aveva mai amato la violenza e da una parte era rassicurante sentirlo parlare così. Finché la pensava in quel modo era ancora lui.

Edna si fermò davanti a una porta: «Sono qui.»

J.J. annuì: «Bene, entr...»

La stilista gli tappò la bocca. Si erano sentite delle voci in lontananza nel corridoio.

«Vai, Jejè, noi prenderemo tempo.»

«Voi? Senza poteri?»

Per tutta risposta, Edna premette un pulsante alla base della sua bacchetta, che si ricoprì di scariche elettriche visibili a occhio nudo: «Credevi che mi buttassi in questa avventura completamente disarmata, Jejè? Ho imparato da molto tempo a non fare affidamento su alcun potere... e anche i tuoi amici sono armati.»

Melanie intervenne: «Davvero?»

Edna la ignorò: «Vai, Jejè, recupera i rinforzi. Ma vedi di non metterci troppo.»

Il ragazzo annuì: «Grazie.»

E attraversò il muro.


	5. Di nuovo insieme... o quasi

# Di nuovo insieme... o quasi

Fra mille scintille azzurrine, Jack-Jack attraversò il muro, entrando nel laboratorio. Si guardò ancora una volta le mani, mentre gli ultimi luccichii si spegnevano. Ancora gli sembrava... _incredibile_ quello che gli stava accadendo. Si era ripromesso di non pensarci troppo, altrimenti l’ansia e la paura avrebbero potuto avere il sopravvento, ma gli era bastato trovarsi nuovamente da solo, per la prima volta da quando aveva ritrovato Steve e Melanie, per sentirsi schiacciato dal peso della responsabilità. Prese un profondo respiro, per poi diventare invisibile e uscire allo scoperto. Dove poteva essere la sua famiglia?

Come se qualcuno gli avesse letto nel pensiero, se la ritrovò davanti. Tutti e quattro erano appesi nella stessa posizione in cui era stato imprigionato il giorno precedente; suo padre e suo fratello nei loro supercostumi, sua mamma e sua sorella, invece, in abiti civili.

Flash stava cercando di dimenarsi in ogni modo, ma sua madre lo fermò: «Calmati, tesoro, ci hai già provato, risparmia le energie.»

«No, mamma, non è possibile che mi abbiano rallentato!»

Violetta sospirò: «Queste catene sono fatte in modo da annullare i nostri poteri. Mi piacerebbe poter ripetere il trucchetto che avevo fatto con Sindrome, ma non riesco nemmeno a rendermi invisibile, ora.»

Suo padre, invece, era stranamente calmo, così tanto che persino sua moglie si preoccupò: «Bob, stai bene?»

L’uomo le fece un piccolo sorriso: «Benissimo, Helen. Sto solo aspettando.»

«Cosa?»

« _Chi,_ vorrai dire.»

Flash sbottò: «Non per disilluderti, papà, ma questi _str..._ »

Helen alzò la voce: «Flash, modera le parole, soprattutto quando indossi quel costume! Sarai maggiorenne, ma non ti permetto di usare certi termini in mia presenza!»

«... _ani professori_ hanno preso tutti i supereroi in circolazione, anche quelli in abito civile, compresa la mamma, che era solo al supermercato a fare la spesa, e Violetta, che si stava facendo gli affari suoi in ufficio! Odio ammetterlo, ma il loro è un piano perfetto! E, in barba a tutto il lavoro del governo per proteggere le nostre identità segrete, gli è bastato analizzare il nostro DNA per capire che siamo tutti imparentati! Non c’è scampo!»

Bob non perse il suo sorriso: «Ti sbagli. _Io so_ che c’è ancora un supereroe in libertà, e che volente o nolente tornerà a prenderci. Deve solo... _fare il punto della situazione_ , ma tornerà. Me l’ha promesso.»

Anche se invisibile, J.J. avvampò.

Helen abbassò il capo, con gli occhi lucidi: «Lo spero, Bob, lo spero tanto... vorrei solo avere le mani libere per strappare Jack-Jack dalle loro grinfie... spero che non gli abbiano fatto del male...»

Violetta le sorrise rassicurante: «Non credo, mamma, hanno ipnotizzato i civili, ma non hanno fatto loro del male. Vedrai che starà bene.»

«Non si può difendere e io... se gli accadesse qualcosa e non fossi lì con lui... io...»

«Mamma, ti prego, non piangere. Non serve. Va tutto bene.»

Helen alzò il volto. Proprio lì, di fronte a lei, c’era il suo bambino, con aria tesa e preoccupata, e per un attimo pensò di avere le allucinazioni.

«Jack-Jack?»

Il ragazzo, che si era tornato visibile e si era tirato giù il cappuccio, annuì.

«Ciao.»

Flash sbarrò gli occhi: «J.J., che ci fai qui?»

Violetta era sconvolta quanto lui: «Non ti ho visto entrare!»

Il ragazzo ridacchiò imbarazzato, avvicinandosi al pannello di controllo: «Ne discutiamo dopo, va bene? Adesso cerco di tirarvi fuori da lì...»

Bob non disse nulla, si limitò a sorridere orgoglioso al figlio minore, che però non stava capendo davvero nulla di quel pannello.

Flash esclamò: «Ok, ma che ci fai conciato così? Sembri...»

Jack-Jack lo interruppe immediatamente: «Edna. Era il prezzo per il suo aiuto per entrare qui. Non piace neanche a me, te l’assicuro.»

Le sue dita continuavano ad armeggiare sul touch screen senza risultato e J.J. iniziò a perdere la pazienza: «Oh, basta!»

Senza rifletterci troppo, caricò il braccio destro all’indietro, per poi attraversare con tutta la mano lo schermo. In qualche modo, era riuscito ad entrare letteralmente _dentro_ il programma, aggirando tutti i codici di sicurezza e trovando finalmente quello che stava cercando. I ceppi improvvisamente cedettero e tutta la famiglia Parr si ritrovò sbalzata sul pavimento, libera. Jack-Jack tolse la mano dal pannello, notando che, per qualche secondo, era rimasta virtuale, formata da reticoli verdi, per poi tornare del solito colore e consistenza.

«Ok, questo non mi era ancora capitato... dovrò aggiungerlo alla lista...»

Si voltò per controllare che tutti stessero bene, ma subito dietro di lui si trovò sua madre, che fissava alternativamente il suo volto e la sua mano con aria sconvolta.

«J.J. ... tesoro... _cosa_...»

Il ragazzo iniziò a scrollare la mano velocemente, come a voler far schizzare dell’acqua: «Ehm... no, niente, mamma, è tutto a posto!»

«Tu... hai... dei superpoteri?»

J.J. arrossì così violentemente che temette di prendere fuoco, mentre Bob si limitò a dargli una fortissima pacca sulle spalle: «Sedici anni di attesa, ma ne è valsa la pena, eh?»

Helen divenne rossa almeno quanto il figlio, ma di rabbia: « _Bob Parr!_ Tu sapevi che nostro figlio, ripeto, _nostro_ figlio, ha dei superpoteri?»

«Te l’avevo detto di stare tranquilla, no?»

Helen non si tranquillizzò neanche un po’: «E da quanto lo sapevi?»

«Solo da quando mi hanno catturato, prima non lo sapevo neanche io, te lo giuro!»

«Tu hai sempre qualche segreto! Speravo che la storia con Sindrome ti fosse bastata, e invece guarda qua!»

«Guarda qua _cosa?_ Nostro figlio è salvo e tu ti lamenti!»

«Io...»

Helen iniziò ad aprire e chiudere la bocca, ma senza emettere alcun suono. Lo stesso fece Bob, fino a che entrambi non si resero conto di aver perso la voce. J.J. era in mezzo a loro, con le braccia aperte e l’espressione esasperata.

«Sentite, non cominciate, va bene? Sì, mamma, ho dei superpoteri nuovi di zecca da meno di mezza giornata. No, papà, capisco che non volessi che mi trovassero, ma potevi dare qualche segnale in più alla mamma per tranquillizzarla. Tutto il resto della discussione sulla vostra fiducia di coppia la rimandiamo a quando avremo risolto questo enorme casino, va bene?»

Tutta la famiglia lo guardò sconvolta dal piglio del ragazzo, che per la prima volta non si sentì affatto in imbarazzo.

«Adesso, se smettete entrambi di litigare, io vi ridò la voce e andiamo a salvare tutti gli altri, d’accordo? Fate sì con la testa se accettate.»

I genitori annuirono e Jack-Jack abbassò le braccia.

Flash diede una gomitata alla sorella: «Mi sa che stavolta il gene del supereroe gli si è risvegliato davvero...»

«Buono tu, o zittisco anche te.»

Violetta gli si avvicinò: «Scusami, J.J., ma esattamente... che poteri hai?»

«Quello è parte del problema che devo risolvere una volta finita questa storia. Adesso scusate, ma devo andare a recuperare gli altri, non so quanto possano resistere ancora.»

«Gli altri _chi?_ »

«Steve, Melanie ed Edna.»

Bob lo guardò indignato: «Perché hai portato qui dei civili? È pericoloso...»

J.J. sbottò: «LO SO! Ma davvero hai creduto che mi bastasse una notte per imparare a usare i miei poteri? Per ora ho bisogno di una valvola di sicurezza e finora loro erano gli unici disponibili. Adesso che siamo tutti insieme, magari li teletrasporto fuori di qui, non so... ma per ora limitiamoci a raggiungerli, per favore.»

Il ragazzo si avvicinò alla porta senza più degnare i parenti di uno sguardo. Aveva creduto che liberandoli si sarebbe tolto quel peso che gli opprimeva il petto, ma quello era rimasto beffardamente lì, intatto. Ora il suo pensiero era per gli amici che aveva lasciato da soli. Era questo quello che provava sempre un supereroe? _Ansia continua?_ Come si poteva vivere così ogni giorno? Più tempo passava e più si convinceva di non avere la stoffa dell’eroe.

Aprì la porta di colpo e si sentì mancare il fiato.

Il corridoio era deserto.

Niente guardie.

_Niente amici._

Le mani di J.J. iniziarono a tremare, mentre l’ansia lo assaliva come una bestia selvaggia, portandogli via a morsi violenti tutto il suo autocontrollo.

_Cosa aveva fatto?_

_Cosa aveva permesso loro di fare?_

Flash si avvicinò: «Bé, dove sono?»

La voce che udì dal suo fratellino fu poco più di un sussurro spezzato dai singulti: «Dovevano... essere... qui...»

Per salvare i suoi amici aveva messo in pericolo la sua famiglia.

Per salvare la sua famiglia aveva messo in pericolo i suoi amici.

Non c’era modo di uscire da quel circolo vizioso?

_Che razza di eroe era?_

Anzi, no, che razza di _persona_ era?

Jack-Jack avvertì distintamente qualcosa incrinarsi nella sua anima, come se fosse sul punto di rompersi. Se fosse accaduto non ci sarebbe stato più ritorno, lo aveva capito. _Se le sue emozioni avessero preso il sopravvento, lui..._

Improvvisamente si sentì abbracciare con forza.

«Non pensarci nemmeno. Ti ho detto che ti avrei fatto da valvola di sicurezza e manterrò la parola.»

J.J. sussultò: «Melanie? Ma che...»

Poco più in là si udì anche una voce maschile: «Aspetta, aspetta, forse l’ho trovato... eccolo!»

Scariche elettriche comparvero dal nulla, per poi far apparire Steve, sempre col cappuccio calato sul volto, ma con una specie di pistola in mano che prima non aveva.

«Che... cosa...»

Steve lo ignorò per qualche secondo: «Melanie, premi la seconda J della felpa, quella in basso.»

Dopo pochi secondi, con lo stesso effetto ottico, anche Melanie ricomparì fra le braccia di Jack-Jack.

La ragazza gli sorrise: «Finalmente! Quando siamo stati attaccati, Edna ci ha fatto qualcosa ai costumi e improvvisamente eravamo invisibili...»

Steve, abbassato il cappuccio, armeggiò un po’ con la sua felpa: «Interessante... sembra che si comportino come la pelle dei camaleonti, si mimetizzano con l’ambiente circostante...»

Melanie si staccò da J.J. e iniziò ad attaccare l’altro ragazzo: «Ma insomma, hai passato la notte a progettare i nostri costumi e non lo sapevi?»

«Io ho passato la notte a progettare il costume di J.J. e basta! I nostri sono solo opera di Edna, non sapevo nemmeno di queste pistole paralizzanti...»

Helen, uscendo dalla stanza dov’era stata tenuta prigioniera, intervenne: «Scusate, ragazzi, ma dov’è Edna?»

I due ragazzi abbassarono lo sguardo: «Ecco... quegli uomini erano troppi per noi... così ci ha fatto quella manovra ai costumi e si è fatta catturare. Sembrava che le guardie avessero l’esplicito ordine di non farle del male, per cui lei li ha seguiti quasi volontariamente.»

« _Quasi_ , anche così non ha smesso di dare bacchettate a destra e a sinistra...»

J.J. non riuscì a trattenere un mezzo sorriso, immaginandosi la scena. Mezzo, però, perché ora erano al punto daccapo.

Dov’era finita Edna?

«Signora Mode! Benvenuta, la stavamo aspettando con ansia!»

La donnina si guardò intorno con occhio critico. L’avevano trascinata in una sorta di laboratorio di chimica, in compagnia di una decina di professori in camice. Sbuffò con aria evidentemente infastidita: «Signorina, prego. E sappiate che non sono d’accordo neanche un pochino con i vostri metodi di accogliere una signora... e con i vostri camici! Insomma, ma guardatevi... c’è modo e modo di portare un abito da laboratorio, fatevelo dire da un’esperta!»

L’uomo che aveva parlato la prima volta, alto, con i capelli scuri sistemati con la brillantina e un sorriso mellifluo, annuì: «Sappiamo bene che lei è un’esperta. Le avevamo anche mandato una lettera un po’ di tempo fa per chiedere la sua collaborazione.»

La donna rispose con un gesto stizzito della mano: «E chi si ricorda? Ricevo migliaia di lettere al giorno, sono una signora molto richiesta...»

Un altro uomo, più basso, biondo, ma con i capelli fermati dalla stessa brillantina, s’intromise: «Davvero? Non ricorda una lettera firmata _Fenix_ _Genesis?_ »

La donna sbarrò gli occhi per un istante, sorpresa. Poi riprese il controllo, offrendo ai suoi rapitori uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi beffardi: «Oh, così eravate voi... i pazzi che pensano di sovvertire l’ordine naturale delle cose...»

Un altro scienziato prese la parola: «Oh, lei lo chiama “ordine naturale delle cose”? Cosa c’è di “naturale” nei superpoteri? La parola _ordine_ sottintende un equilibrio che ora non esiste. Perché devono esserci persone privilegiate e altre no? Persone che sono in grado di fare cose straordinarie e altre no?»

Edna alzò gli occhi al cielo scuotendo la testa: «Voi vedete solo un lato della medaglia... il rovescio è molto più pesante di quanto voi sciocchi possiate anche solo immaginare, evidentemente.»

«Oh, si riferisce al fatto che loro “ci salvano mettendo in pericolo la loro vita”? Crede davvero in queste baggianate?»

«Sì, ci credo! O non farei quello che faccio!»

«Queste risposte mostrano una stupidità che lei in realtà non possiede, signorina Mode. Davvero crede che con i poteri che possiedono queste persone siano davvero mai state in pericolo?»

Edna scoppiò: «Voi non avete idea di quanti e quanti pomeriggi e sere ho passato in compagnia di eroi che temevano per la loro incolumità! Avere dei superpoteri non è una passeggiata, a volte, e molto più spesso di quanto pensiate, sono pericolosi persino per chi li possiede!»

«È proprio per questo che abbiamo bisogno di lei. Guardi.»

Uno degli scienziati digitò qualcosa su una tastiera e su una parete comparve un elenco di volti, nomi e dati.

La donna sbuffò: «La catalogazione dei superpoteri che ho sul mio hard disk è molto meglio.»

«Era proprio per quello che avevamo chiesto il suo aiuto. Invece, ha visto cosa ci ha costretto a fare? A dover chiedere aiuto a tutta la popolazione della città per poter stilare una catalogazione imprecisa e imperfetta.»

«Ah, ora non vorrete certo farmi credere che sia successo tutto per colpa mia! Perché non ho accettato di collaborare con dei pazzi che vogliono dare a ognuno un superpotere senza avere la più pallida idea di cosa questo comporti! E poi quello che avete fatto non lo definirei “chiedere aiuto”. Diamine, avete ipnotizzato una città intera per i vostri loschi affari!»

«Convincere tutti avrebbe richiesto tempi e risorse che non avevamo, anche con i mezzi della nostra prestigiosa università, ma a nessuno di loro è stato fatto del male. Non è nel nostro interesse, noi stiamo lavorando proprio per loro, per dare a ognuno di loro un futuro migliore. Per dare a ognuno di loro proprio quello di cui ha bisogno.»

Edna ridacchiò amaramente: «Cioè, volete farmi credere davvero che la vostra idea sarebbe prendere ogni persona, metterla davanti a questo schermo, dirle “scegli il potere che vuoi” e darglielo, così, senza nulla in cambio? Signori... potete smetterla di nascondervi dietro questa maschera di assurdo idealismo, giochiamo a carte scoperte. Voi volete quello che ogni uomo vuole. Fama, potere, soldi... la solita roba, insomma.»

Lo scienziato biondo le rivolse uno sorriso mellifluo: «Quelli potrebbero essere dei piacevoli effetti collaterali, mettiamola così.»

A quelle parole la donna si chiuse in un serrato silenzio. Gli scienziati provarono a insistere ancora per un po’, poi vedendo che non aveva la minima intenzione di collaborare, la rinchiusero.

«Torneremo fra qualche ora, per vedere se sarà più ragionevole. Potremmo toglierle fin d’ora quegli auricolari e renderla ai nostri ordini, ma preferiremmo avere a che fare con lei in modo meno... _meccanico_. A più tardi.»

Edna di tutta la risposta li scimmiottò finché non si furono allontanati, per poi sospirare e sedersi in mezzo alla stanza. _Fenix_ _Genesis?_ Insistessero pure quanto volessero, da lei non avrebbero ricavato nulla. Erano degli sciocchi che non avevano neanche le idee chiare su come costruire il guscio della loro fenice, figuriamoci il contenuto! Lei, invece, aveva già un piccolo pulcino che muoveva i suoi primi incerti passi nel mondo... e che sarebbe cresciuto abbastanza in fretta per venirla a salvare in volo.

Jack-Jack, nonostante le infinite capacità di cui teoricamente poteva disporre, si sentiva impotente. La sua famiglia aveva ripreso il pieno controllo della situazione: Violetta, suo padre e Steve si erano allontanati per cercare altri supereroi e liberarli, mentre sua madre, Flash, Melanie e lui erano andati alla ricerca di Edna. Il ragazzo, rimasto nelle retrovie del gruppo, trattenne a malapena un sospiro. Ma quella stupida di una stilista non poteva mettere un rilevatore anche sul suo costume? Avrebbe semplificato a tutti la vita!

«J.J.?»

«Dimmi, Melanie.»

«Perché hai quel muso lungo?»

Il ragazzo alzò le spalle: «Per niente di particolare. Sono solo un po’ preoccupato.»

«Per Edna?»

«Per lei e per tutto il resto. Però tu puoi stare tranquilla, ho finito d’improvvisare mettendovi nei guai, loro sono dei professionisti e sapranno cosa fare.»

Melanie sorrise al modo in cui l’amico, senza usare le mani, aveva indicato suo fratello e sua madre solo con il mento.

«Sei stato bravissimo, invece.»

« _Loro_ avrebbero risolto la situazione in metà del tempo, e senza “coinvolgere civili”... e soprattutto senza perdersene per strada!»

La ragazza gli rifilò un pugno: «Tu non hai coinvolto civili innocenti, se è questo che ti preoccupa! Ci siamo messi in pericolo di nostra spontanea volontà!»

«Rassicurante... ricordatemi di portarvi tutti a fare un giro da uno psicologo quando usciremo di qui, dovete avere tutti e tre manie di autolesionismo...»

Melanie non ebbe modo di rispondere, perché Helen li interruppe: «Jack-Jack, potresti aiutarci?»

Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio. Cosa poteva ancora fare lui che la sua superfamiglia non potesse fare?

La donna gli indicò una parete: «Secondo me è sospetto: non è un muro portante, ma è troppo spesso per essere una parete divisoria e non c’è neanche una porta.»

J.J. iniziò a capire dove volesse arrivare sua madre: «Sospetti ci sia un passaggio segreto o qualcosa del genere...»

Senza troppi preamboli, il ragazzo infilò la testa attraverso il muro, facendo sussultare il fratello dallo spavento.

«Avevi ragione, mamma, qua c’è un laboratorio grosso almeno il triplo di quelli precedenti. Forse è la loro base operativa.»

«Puoi portarci dentro?»

Jack-Jack annuì: «Datevi la mano e formate una catena.»

Nel sentire il calore del palmo di sua madre nel suo, J.J. non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso. A volte non li sopportava, ma in fondo non poteva fare a meno di loro. Avrebbero affrontato il pericolo _insieme_ , come dei veri eroi, come una vera famiglia, per una volta, una famiglia di cui finalmente poteva ritenersi membro a pieno titolo.

Non doveva più avere paura, continuava a ripetersi.

Ma anche così quel groppo allo stomaco non voleva saperne di sciogliersi.


	6. Eroe sì... super forse

# Eroe sì... super forse

Non appena anche Melanie ebbe attraversato il muro, J.J. lasciò andare la mano della madre e si guardò intorno. In quella stanza erano presenti schermi e apparecchiature decisamente più grandi e sofisticati di quelli che avevano visto fino a quel momento. Jack-Jack non s’intendeva molto di scienziati pazzi, ma se avesse dovuto immaginarsi lo studio di un supercattivo non sarebbe stato molto diverso da quello che aveva davanti. Per un secondo si chiese a cosa servissero tutti quegli strani aggeggi, ma il sussurro della madre lo riportò alla realtà.

«Probabilmente Edna è qui intorno.»

Aveva ragione, erano lì per la piccola donnina isterica ma geniale. Iniziò a cercare qualcosa che potesse avere l’aria di una prigione, anche solo una gabbia, una leva per nascondere un passaggio segreto o chissà cos’altro.

Un rumore lo fece trasalire e, di puro istinto, senza pensarci neanche un secondo, alzò le mani attirando a sé quattro pistole come se fosse diventato una calamita vivente.

I proprietari delle armi uscirono da sotto i tavoli. Erano sette uomini in camice bianco che lo stavano squadrando interessati, alcuni con dei sorrisi inquietanti che al ragazzo fecero subito venire in mente proprio Edna.

«Interessante… questo non l’avevamo catalogato, vero?»

«No, ci manca… due poteri, a quanto pare.»

«Intangibilità e magnetismo… curioso abbinamento! Come li classifichiamo? Protezione?»

«Il primo indubbiamente sì, sul secondo avrei qualche riserva…»

J.J. rimase sorpreso. Tutto si aspettava dai cattivi della situazione fuorché si mettessero ad analizzarlo sul posto!

Uno degli scienziati si rivolse direttamente a lui: «Ti dispiacerebbe, per il bene della ricerca, lasciarti analizzare un pochino? Sarà una cosa rapida e indolore.»

Anche se coperto dal cappuccio, il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio: «Ma siete impazziti? Dopotutto quello che avete combinato vi aspettate ancora che collabori con voi?»

Lo scienziato alzò le spalle: «Voi “eroi” siete tutti uguali, egoisti e megalomani, non pensate mai al bene della scienza… ma in fondo meglio così… impareremo molto di più su di te _vivisezionandoti_ direttamente…»

Un collega premette un pulsante e dei raggi laser provenienti da sopra le loro teste si diressero dritti verso il gruppo dei salvatori. Senza rifletterci troppo J.J. allargò le braccia, in un gesto che aveva sempre visto fare a Violetta, e ricreò la sua stessa barriera lillà per deviare i raggi. Al vederlo, gli scienziati interruppero immediatamente l’attacco, esaltati come bambini.

«Avete visto? Avete visto?»

« _Tre poteri!_ Non ci era mai capitato un supereroe con ben tre poteri!»

«Tre poteri di protezione d’alto livello gestiti perfettamente! Questo è un elemento imprescindibile per la nostra ricerca.»

«Potremmo cambiare le sorti dell’umanità estrapolando da lui quelle informazioni…»

J.J. deglutì. Non era sicuro di volere sapere esattamente _come_ volessero _estrapolare informazioni da lui,_ e in quel momento dopotutto era un’informazione secondaria. Approfittando della loro distrazione, si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Edna. Inconsciamente doveva aver attivato la vista a raggi termici, perché l’ambiente intorno a lui aveva cambiato improvvisamente colore, diventando tutto blu e verde, con eccezione delle persone e dei computer, che erano rossi e arancioni. Finalmente, dietro un’anonima parete, vide una sagoma rossa inconfondibile. Strinse gli occhi fino a farli tornare normali, poi prese un profondo respiro e si toccò una tempia.

“Mi sentite? Sto cercando di comunicare senza che questi pazzoidi ci sentano…”

I tre compagni sussultarono di sorpresa.

“Jack-Jack, stai… comunicando col pensiero?”

“L’idea era quella, Melanie, se funziona.”

“Ma insomma, fratellino, ma quanti ca…”

“Flash, le parole!”

“Mà, adesso mi controlli pure i pensieri?”

“Potete continuare dopo? Non so quanto reggo il collegamento e non mi va proprio di sentirvi litigare anche nel mio cervello…”

“Scusa tesoro, continua pure.”

“Grazie… Edna è dietro quel muro. A giudicare dal calore di quelli che sembrano cavi direttamente dentro la parete, credo ci sia un passaggio segreto. Mamma, credi di riuscire ad andare a prenderla?”

“Certo, tesoro. Ma mi servirà un diversivo.”

“Flash, mi aiuteresti a dare tempo alla mamma?”

“Oh-oh, cosa odono le mie orecchie? Il mio scontroso fratellino che si abbassa a chiedere aiuto a un insopportabile supereroe!”

“Flash, ti prego, piantala che non è proprio il momento!”

“Va bene, va bene, d’accordo, ma quale dei tuoi mille poteri intendi usare?”

“Se lo sapessi, te lo direi, ma saltano fuori un po’ a casaccio, non ne ho ancora un buon controllo.”

“Va bene, improvviserò. Ma Melanie?”

“Mi odierai per quello che sto per dire, ma potresti di nuovo attivare l’optional di invisibilità del costume?”

Melanie non ebbe il tempo di rispondere, perché gli scienziati sembravano aver finito le loro elucubrazioni sui poteri di Jack-Jack e avevano deciso di passare al contrattacco. Flash e J.J. schizzarono in direzioni opposte, mentre Helen si allungò verso la prigione di Edna e Melanie, semplicemente, scomparve. Flash si buttò a tutta velocità fra gli scienziati come un kamikaze per distrarli, J.J., non sapendo cosa fare, alzò le braccia creando un vento fortissimo che avvantaggiasse il fratello e disorientasse ancora di più gli avversari. Con la coda dell’occhio, teneva sotto controllo la mamma, aspettando il momento in cui la stilista sarebbe stata libera, con il cuore che gli batteva a tutta velocità, rimbombandogli nelle orecchie, così forte che in quel momento, in un istante quasi irreale, il mondo sembrò fermarsi. I rumori gli giungevano ovattati, quasi come fosse immerso in una piscina, e le immagini sembrarono sempre più confuse, come se ne stesse cogliendo solo delle scie colorate di movimenti fatti o ancora da effettuare. In quel momento di caos assoluto dei sensi, però, avvertì qualcosa di diverso, e solo in quel momento si rese conto di aver di nuovo attivato involontariamente qualche altro potere. Impiegò ancora qualche istante, che a lui parve infinito, prima di capire definitivamente di stare muovendosi alla stessa velocità di Flash, che ora poteva chiaramente vedere, e che ricambiò il suo sguardo sorpreso. Si fermò di colpo, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con uno degli scienziati. Dalla sorpresa, lo spinse via con più forza di quanto avesse voluto, facendolo atterrare malamente dall’altra parte della stanza. Si guardò le mani ancora più stupito e deglutì. Superforza, di nuovo. Era passato nel giro di poco più di un minuto per tre poteri diversi e aveva la netta sensazione che la situazione potesse ulteriormente sfuggirgli di mano. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di respirare profondamente. Lasciare fare un po’ al suo istinto andava bene, ma forse gli aveva lasciato troppa corda, d’accordo fare da diversivo, ma così non ci stava capendo più niente neanche lui. Si voltò verso sua madre e finalmente vide anche Edna, per nulla scombussolata da quanto le stava accadendo, imperturbabile come sempre. Si stavano guardando intorno alla ricerca di una via di fuga, che però non c’era. J.J. si morse un labbro. Giusto, era stato lui a farli entrare, e doveva essere lui a farli uscire.

Pregando di avere ancora in prestito per un po’ la superforza del padre, Jack-Jack afferrò uno degli ingombranti macchinari e lo lanciò verso la parete, creando un grosso buco.

Pur non sapendo bene in che direzione rivolgersi, senza poterla vedere, il ragazzo gridò: «Melanie, seguile!»

Ma quell’urlo attirò l’attenzione degli scienziati: «Mode sta scappando!»

_Doveva fermarli. Doveva permettere loro di fuggire._

A quel pensiero J.J. sentì le mani diventargli gelide, di un freddo che mai aveva avvertito prima, e stranamente intuì anche razionalmente quali poteri gli erano toccati in sorte. Alzò le braccia di colpo e fra le donne e gli scienziati si frappose un enorme muro di ghiaccio.

«È una questione fra noi e voi.»

Il tempo di un respiro e Flash gli fu affianco, schiena contro schiena.

«Bel lavoro, direi che li abbiamo ampiamente distratti.»

«Già. Devo ricredermi, ci sai fare se ti ci metti d’impegno.»

«Grazie, detto da te è un complimento che vale doppio!»

«Peccato che non t’impegni mai…»

«E tu lo fai anche troppo! Dopo tutto il casino che hai fatto, credo proprio che quelli abbiano davvero intenzione di vivisezionarti…»

J.J. deglutì rumorosamente e Flash, stramente, gli sorrise in modo incoraggiante: «Puoi usare ancora i poteri di Siberius?»

«Se ti possono essere utili, penso di sì. Cosa devo fare?»

«Aiutarmi ad andare ancora più veloce. Se continui a distrarli così posso fermarli tutti. A meno che non ci tenga a farlo tu, in tal caso per questa volta potrei cederti il posto…»

«Scherzi, vero? L’eroe sei tu, l’onore è tutto tuo!»

Flash ridacchiò, mentre il fratello si limitò a sospirare: «E va bene, proviamoci.»

Aspettò di sentire nuovamente le mani gelide, poi con un ampio movimento creò una pista di ghiaccio. Flash ci si buttò subito dentro: «Perfetta così, grazie!»

Il supereroe schizzò a tutta velocità contro gli avversari, con una foga tale da sciogliere il ghiaccio non appena i suoi piedi lo sfioravano. Gli scienziati cercarono di recuperare i telecomandi e le armi varie che erano sopravvissute alla mezza devastazione avvenuta durante il primo diversivo. Uno di loro recuperò il comando del laser, costringendo J.J. a innalzare muri di ghiaccio qua e là per proteggere se stesso e il fratello e riflettere i colpi. In un momento che gli sembrò favorevole, il ragazzo tentò la sortita e sbatté violentemente il piede per terra, causando un piccolo terremoto. Non aveva calcolato però che così, oltre a disorientare gli scienziati, avrebbe fatto perdere a Flash la solidità della base su cui stava correndo, facendolo inciampare.

«Ops! Scusa!»

Un momento di distrazione che fu fatale. Lo scienziato che aveva sbattuto via in precedenza e di cui avevano scordato tutti l’esistenza, ne approfittò per digitare qualcosa in un computer alle loro spalle e attivare due paia di braccia meccaniche, che in un secondo immobilizzarono J.J. afferrandolo per le braccia e le gambe, nello stesso modo in cui era stata fatta prigioniera la sua famiglia. Preso completamente di sorpresa, il ragazzo andò in puro panico, pensando contemporaneamente a una marea di modi in cui potersi liberare e non riuscendo ad attivare neanche un potere che gli permettesse di farlo.

Gli scienziati esultarono per aver catturato un nuovo esemplare di ricerca e insieme il peggiore ostacolo al loro piano, ma vedere il fratello in quelle condizioni mandò Flash su tutte le furie. Strinse i pugni e digrignò i denti, sussurrando: «Nessuno tratta così il _mio_ fratellino di fronte a me…»

Raccolse tutte le sue energie, concentrandole nelle gambe. Non aveva mai fatto uso di quella mossa, ma _per Jack-Jack_ , per il suo insopportabile e apatico fratellino che non faceva che fregarsene di qualunque responsabilità attaccando tutto e tutti, per lui, che quel giorno, _per loro_ , aveva mostrato un coraggio che mai e poi mai gli avrebbe attribuito, diventando, per salvarli, la cosa che più odiava al mondo, _per lui sì_ , l’avrebbe fatto. Perché dopotutto aveva maledettamente ragione, lui, a differenza sua, non si impegnava mai al massimo delle sue possibilità, pensando sempre che la sua velocità fosse sufficiente per aggirare qualunque difficoltà e pericolo e che dunque l’unico modo per mostrarsi straordinario, per lui, degno almeno dei suoi genitori, che erano sempre stati costretti ad impegnarsi molto di più, fosse sconfiggere i suoi avversari senza avere neanche un po’ di fiatone o una goccia di sudore alla fine. Invece quel giorno J.J., mettendosi in una marea di guai, finalmente dimostrandogli che qualcosa del mondo importava persino a lui, gli aveva sbattuto in faccia una verità scomoda e dolorosa: non aveva importanza il tipo e la potenza dei superpoteri, senza impegnarsi al massimo non poteva considerarsi un vero eroe. Sì, si vergognava di fronte a quel fratellino impacciato, che senza avere il minimo controllo delle sue capacità era riuscito ad arrivare fino a quel punto, mettendo in gioco non solo la sua vita, ma tutte le sue più profonde convinzioni. Era giunto il momento di restituirgli il favore.

Per Jack-Jack, appeso a testa in giù e immobilizzato, fu impossibile capire davvero cosa accadde in quel secondo, e per poterlo comprendere pienamente dovette impiegarci successivamente parecchi minuti. Se avesse potuto vedere la scena al rallenty, avrebbe visto suo fratello puntellarsi sulla gamba destra e fare uno scatto tremendo, così violento da lasciare incisa sul pavimento l’impronta della sua scarpa con evidenti segni di bruciature, correre verso il computer, armeggiarci un po’ per cercare di capire come liberare il fratello senza riuscirci, perdere la pazienza, tirare un pugno alla tastiera, chinarsi, sfondare con la sola forza d’urto uno dei pannelli, tirare fuori una marea di cavi, srotolarli, andare dagli scienziati e legarli insieme, mandando in tilt il computer e liberando il fratello. Quello di cui quest’ultimo poté rendersi conto fu la sensazione di caduta libera, fermata prontamente da Flash che lo afferrò al volo.

J.J. si ritrovò fra le sue braccia, appoggiato al suo petto che, per la prima volta, sentì sudato e in continua contrazione per il fiatone.

«Come…»

«Non ho tenuto il nome Flash senza ragione. Velocità della luce, fratellino! Un po’ stancante, ma in un secondo si possono fare una marea di cose… se non mi credi, dovresti udire il rumore del pugno che ho dato… _ora!_ »

Jack-Jack, ancora fra le braccia del fratello, trasalì. Flash aveva ragione, il rumore si era sentito, eccome! Ma non era stato un tonfo… _bensì due…_

Entrambi si voltarono, in direzioni opposte. Flash fu attirato dalla sirena poco rassicurante che era partita dal computer che aveva appena distrutto, ma J.J., voltandosi nell’altra direzione, vide l’ultima cosa che avrebbe mai voluto vedere.

_Melanie._

_Incastrata dentro un macchinario._

_Coperta di sangue._

Con la testa completamente vuota, Jack-Jack si precipitò da lei.

«Cosa… cos’è successo?»

Melanie, con un bel taglio orizzontale sulla fronte che sanguinava imperterrito, ancora cosciente ma parecchio ansimante, gli fece un mezzo sorriso, incapace di muoversi ulteriormente: «Perdonami J.J., non sono stata… abbastanza veloce… per scappare quando… me l’hai detto…»

Il ragazzo ripercorse la sequenza degli eventi nella sua mente. Sì, le aveva detto di fuggire, ma essendo lei invisibile, non si era assicurato che ci fosse _davvero_ riuscita…

«Ho schivato… tutto… e poi qualcosa… mi ha quasi investita… e il colpo… ha rotto il costume, credo…»

Nella testa di J.J. tutto prendeva drammaticamente posto: impossibile, per Flash, vederla… doveva averla sfiorata alla velocità della luce, sbalzandola con una violenza inimmaginabile fin lì. _E tutto perché_ lui _le aveva detto di attivare l’invisibilità del costume. Anzi, era stato proprio_ lui _a erigere quel muro di ghiaccio che le aveva impedito di salvarsi._ Voleva proteggerla e invece… _invece…_

Quello che nell’animo di Jack-Jack era già stato incrinato si ruppe completamente. Il ragazzo rimase lì, immobile, con gli occhi sbarrati, sordo alle richieste del fratello di allontanarsi subito da lì e cieco a null’altro che fosse il sangue di Melanie. Quasi non notò che la ragazza, sforzandosi oltre ogni misura, chiamava aiuto agitata, accorgendosi che qualcosa in lui non quadrava. Vedeva solo rosso. Rosso sangue. Sangue sulle sue mani, sui suoi occhi, sulla sua coscienza.

Ed esplose.

Bob si guardò intorno preoccupato: «Helen, senti, io entro. Ci stanno mettendo troppo.»

Violetta annuì: «Ha ragione papà!»

Helen guardò Edna e Steve alla ricerca di un appoggio: «Aspettate ancora un attimo, forse…»

La donna trasalì. Quasi come se si fosse teletrasportato, si ritrovò davanti Flash, ansante, accompagnato dai sette scienziati impacchettati e da una figura piccola, gracile e ferita che teneva in braccio.

«FLASH!»

«MELANIE!»

«Oddio, Melanie, ecco dov’eri…»

L’urlo attirò l’attenzione della maggior parte dei supereroi liberati, che si avvicinarono incuriositi. Il ragazzo, nonostante il fiatone, parlò velocemente e con molta ansia: «Mi serve aiuto! Lei è ferita, ho distrutto il computer e temo di aver fatto un pasticcio e J.J. …»

Helen lo fermò: «Una cosa per volta o non capisco! Cosa le è successo?»

«L’ho sfiorata mentre mi muovevo ad altissima velocità e l’ho fatta schiantare contro un computer.»

Bob trasalì: «Bisogna portarla subito in ospedale!»

Steve intervenne: «Non possiamo, medici e infermieri sono ancora tutti sotto l’effetto del fischio, non ci ascolterebbero!»

Uno degli scienziati sbuffò: «Tanto sarebbe inutile, tra poco esploderemo tutti…»

« _COSA???_ »

«Questo genialoide ha distrutto in un secondo anni di lavoro, e ora sta per andare tutto in fumo… e voi con noi, insieme a tutto il resto della città.»

Flash annuì imbarazzato: «Ve l’ho detto che avevo fatto un pasticcio…»

Bob cercò di fare mente locale. Da una parte, il fatto che tutta la città fosse ancora sotto ipnosi era un vantaggio, non sarebbero riusciti a gestire una crisi di panico così grande; dall’altra, però, significava nessun aiuto dalla popolazione, che anzi sarebbe rimasta inerte a saltare in aria invece che mettersi in salvo. Prendendo un profondo respiro, chiese a Violetta di radunare un gruppo di supereroi in grado di cercare di annullare o limitare l’esplosione, mentre lui si sarebbe occupato di un altro gruppo volto a mettere in salvo i cittadini. Detto questo, ognuno di loro si allontanò dagli altri.

Intanto Steve, chino su Melanie, fece segno a tutti di stare zitti: «Sta dicendo qualcosa, non sento se parlate anche voi!»

Con un sussurro appena udibile, la ragazza declamò con fatica: «J.J. … non me, J.J. … aiutatelo, io… non posso…»

Flash fece una smorfia: «Ecco, questa è l’ultima parte del problema…»

Helen si fece improvvisamente seria: «Cos’è successo?»

«Non sono riuscito a portarlo via in alcun modo. È rimasto imbambolato di fianco al computer che sta per esplodere.»

In quel momento un piccolo boato li fece voltare tutti. Per un attimo molti pensarono che il macchinario fosse già esploso, ma quello che videro li lasciò tutti a bocca aperta, mentre Steve ed Edna sbiancarono.

«No…»

Qualcosa aveva sfondato la parete del laboratorio, ma era impossibile definirlo ulteriormente, perché il suo aspetto e dimensione variavano in modo continuo e inarrestabile, passando da figure pseudo umane a mostruose o a elementi naturali, influenzando in modi sempre nuovi l’ambiente circostante. L’unica cosa visibile e riconoscibile era un paio di occhi. Occhi rosso sangue.

Edna si precipitò da Melanie: «Ragazzina, non dirmi che quello…»

«Aiutate… J.J. … è più… importante… J.J. …»

Steve deglutì: «Ha perso il controllo…»

Helen prese per il bavero Edna, sollevandola di peso: «Cosa. È. Successo. Al. Mio. Bambino?»

La donna, per la prima volta da quando la supereroina la conosceva, aveva gli occhi sbarrati e spaventati: «La cosa peggiore che potesse accadere a Jèjè… non ha solo perso il controllo dei suoi infiniti poteri, ha perso completamente la sua personalità e la sua coscienza! Quello ora non è più Jèjè, _è…_ non so nemmeno cosa possa essere.»

Steve intervenne: «Si era reso conto subito del rischio, non appena i suoi poteri si erano risvegliati, così ha chiesto a Melanie di aiutarlo a mantenersi cosciente, chiamandolo se necessario. Ma ora che ha passato il limite…»

Helen era a dir poco terrorizzata. Non potevano dirle che aveva appena perso l’ultimo dei suoi figli, non così.

Steve, senza preavviso, corse verso la creatura. Helen allungò un braccio per fermarlo.

«Cosa stai facendo?»

«Cerco di salvare il mio migliore amico, ecco cosa sto facendo! Se Melanie non può più chiamarlo, lo farò io.»

Edna lo richiamò: «Cerca di ragionare, ragazzino! È fuori controllo, potrebbe non riconoscerti nemmeno!»

Steve si aggiustò gli occhiali, per non far vedere le lacrime: «Nemmeno io l’ho riconosciuto la prima volta che ha cercato di salvarmi! Lasciatemi andare. Voglio salvarlo! Voglio passare altri pomeriggi con lui, a ridere, a scherzare, ad ascoltare musica insieme… vi prego…»

Helen annuì: «Flash, vai a chiamare papà, per favore, potremmo avere bisogno di lui. Io vado con lui. Due voci sono meglio di una.»

Edna tirò fuori la sua amata bacchetta e gliela puntò al collo: «Tesoro, stai pensando davvero di lasciarmi a fare da tappezzeria?»

«E Melanie?»

Flash intervenne: «Me ne occuperò io, dopo aver chiamato papà. Farò in fretta, promesso. E poi è colpa mia se si è ridotta così… e se J.J. …»

La madre allungò il collo per schioccargli un bacio sulla guancia: «Non pensarlo nemmeno, tesoro. Ho già i sensi di colpa di un altro figlio da calmare, non darmi altro lavoro, ok?»

Flash, con gli occhi leggermente lucidi, annuì, per poi sparire.

«Andiamo.»

«Jack-Jack!»

«J.J.!»

«Jèjè!»

«Tesoro, mi senti? Sono la tua mamma!»

La creatura senza nome e senza passato udì le voci, ma quasi non ci fece caso. Non avevano significato, per lui. L’unica cosa che avvertiva era un profondo senso di vuoto a cui non sapeva dare né un nome né un senso. Intravvedeva appena le tre figure che gli giravano intorno, ma ai suoi occhi erano equivalenti a un sasso posato sul terreno. Continuò ad avanzare, senza rallentare né accelerare. Quasi non si rese neanche conto della bacchetta che gli venne lanciata contro e della vocetta stridula che gli gridò: «Un minimo di rispetto quando tua madre ti parla, Jèjè, insomma!»

Fu l’unica voce maschile ad attirare la sua attenzione, per la prima volta: «Capisco che sei dispiaciuto per Melanie, ma non è questo il modo di affrontare la cosa, e lo sai!»

_Melanie._

Un nome che gli risultava familiare, in qualche modo.

_Era forse il nome che poteva dare a quella stretta nel petto?_

_No._

Melanie era qualcosa di diverso, lo sapeva. Doveva solo ripescarlo dai meandri della sua memoria. Era qualcosa di… _rosso…_

Un flash a ritroso, fatto di associazioni mentali a catena.

_Rosso._

_Sangue._

_Una ragazza coperta di sangue._

_Una ragazza rimasta lì per colpa sua._

Sua.

_Di un ragazzino incapace di controllare i suoi poteri._

_Un ragazzino che aveva bisogno di_ lei _per controllarsi._

_Che per colpa sua si era ridotta così._

Sua.

_Di Jack-Jack Parr._

_Uno stupido incapace combinaguai._

Helen vide la creatura portarsi le mani alla testa, per poi piantare un grido di disperazione.

« _Io ho ucciso Melanie! L’ho uccisa!_ »

La donna trasalì. Associare quella voce disumana al suo bambino era per lei quasi impossibile. Vide la sua disperazione e si sentì impotente. Avrebbe voluto proteggerlo, come ogni brava supereroina, come ogni buona madre. E invece cosa aveva fatto per aiutarlo? _Niente._

Steve, quasi indifferente, continuò: «Non l’hai uccisa, stupido di un J.J.! È viva, tanto per cominciare. E poi non sei stato tu!»

Quasi come se fosse stato colta sul vivo, la creatura prese finalmente un aspetto definito, quello infuocato, e si voltò prepotentemente verso il ragazzo: « _Come fai a dire che non è colpa mia?_ Io _le ho suggerito di rendersi invisibile,_ io _l’ho illusa di poter fuggire e poi le ho sbarrato la strada!_ Io. L’ho. Ferita! _Lei doveva aiutarmi e io l’ho ferita! Che scusa posso avere, Steve? Quale? QUALE?_ »

Edna diede una gomitata ad Helen: «La buona notizia è che a quanto pare abbiamo recuperato, in un modo o nell’altro, il nostro Jèjè.»

«E la cattiva?»

«Che s’incendia sempre quando è arrabbiato e non è mai riuscito a controllare quella forma. Tra pochi secondi si scorderà di tutto e di tutti e inizierà a incendiare qualunque cosa si trovi di fronte.»

«Come lo fermiamo?»

«Come abbiamo fatto finora, tesoro, parlandogli. Ma non l’ho mai visto così furioso, non so se basterà stavolta…»

Bob, nascosto dietro un angolo, reclinò la testa all’indietro, appoggiandola stancamente al muro. Era accorso non appena Flash l’aveva chiamato, ma si sentiva comunque in tremendo ritardo. Aveva desiderato tanto per il suo figlio più piccolo una vita _super_ , ma non così, non a quel prezzo. Perché era stato così sconsiderato da non dargli ascolto, da non accontentarsi di quello che aveva? Aveva un figlio buono, gentile, bravo a scuola e con un gran senso del dovere. Perché non l’aveva visto fino a che non l’aveva perso?

Prese un sospiro. Era lui che lo aveva spinto a quel punto e toccava a lui rimediare. Si allontanò velocemente, correndo verso l’università. Nei sotterranei una ventina di supereroi cercava in ogni modo d’impedire l’imminente esplosione. Riconobbe immediatamente la sua bambina, che manteneva un campo di forza attorno al macchinario per trattenere l’esplosione, e la persona che stava cercando.

«Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.»

Siberius gli rifilò un’occhiataccia: «Scusa, Bob, forse non l’hai notato ma sarei un _filino_ impegnato a congelare un’esplosione!»

«E io sarei _molto_ impegnato a salvare Jack-Jack. Ho bisogno di un favore che posso chiedere solo a te.»

L’uomo smise immediatamente quello che stava facendo: «Ti ascolto.»

Jack-Jack era furioso, come mai lo era stato in vita sua. Non con qualcuno in particolare, ma con se stesso. Si sentiva stupido, idiota, incapace, inutile e dannoso. Se avesse capito come fare, si sarebbe autodistrutto, ma non ci riusciva. Così faceva l’unica cosa che era in suo potere, sfogare la sua rabbia nella speranza di dimenticare il suo insopportabile dolore.

Steve si riparò sotto una panchina per schivare una fiammata: «Non so se ho migliorato o peggiorato la situazione…»

Edna, avendo perso definitivamente la sua bacchetta, prese un sasso. Sconvolgerlo urlando il suo nome e colpendolo la volta precedente aveva funzionato, poteva riprovarci. Lanciò il sasso, ma prima che potesse anche solo aprire bocca, questo si sciolse al contatto con il corpo di J.J., lasciandola basita.

«Oh bè, a quanto pare Jèjè stavolta ci sta dando dentro. È un ragazzo che s’impegna con tutto se stesso in quello che fa, dovresti essere fiera di lui, Helen.»

«Non è il momento di fare ironia, Edna! Io sono _sempre_ fiera di lui, anche se forse non glielo dico abbastanza…»

La donna provò più volte ad allungare le braccia, ma era sempre costretta a ritirarle per il troppo calore. Essere una donna elastica era problematico quando si voleva abbracciare il proprio figlio in fiamme, non riusciva neppure ad avvicinarsi che si sentiva sciogliere come cera. Era certa che l’unica cosa che gli servisse era un po’ di consolazione e lei non poteva dargliela.

Jack-Jack, intanto, si dirigeva proprio verso i palazzi del centro. Dimentico delle persone che erano chiuse all’interno, desiderava solo scioglierli e bruciare tutto, tutto, compreso il suo dolore, compresi i suoi sentimenti, compreso lui stesso e la sua coscienza. _Tanto nessuno poteva fermarlo._

«Jack-Jack, adesso basta.»

La creatura di fuoco sussultò dalla sorpresa, non tanto per il tono di voce calmo, quanto per la mano sulla spalla che lo teneva con presa salda e sicura. Chi poteva essere in grado di toccarlo a quelle temperature?

Si voltò, trovandosi faccia a faccia con suo padre, che, seppur con gli occhi lucidi, gli sorrideva orgoglioso: «Sei stato bravo, bravissimo, hai fatto molto più di quello che dovevi. Sono orgoglioso di te, da molto tempo, non solo da oggi.»

« _Ma…_ _Melanie…_ »

«Sai quante persone abbiamo sulla coscienza io e la mamma? Tante, tantissime. È umano commettere degli errori, e anche noi siamo esseri umani, anche se a volte le persone sembrano dimenticarlo. Anche noi ci siamo sentiti come te. Ogni volta fa male, malissimo, ma _per fortuna!_ Quando smetteremo di sentire questo dolore, smetteremo non solo di essere eroi, ma persone degne di questo nome. Però non devi affrontarlo da solo, _mai_ , o ti sembrerà di soffocare. Ci siamo noi per te. _Tutti._ »

Lacrime di lava scesero sul volto di J.J., che per asciugarle abbassò il volto. Solo allora notò il braccio sinistro che stringeva con forza la sua spalla. Non era bruciato, né avrebbe mai potuto esserlo. Era completamente congelato, incastonato in un ghiaccio così spesso che ancora non aveva iniziato a sciogliersi.

«Papà… _cosa_ …»

Di tutta risposta l’uomo lo strattonò al petto: «Un braccio vale molto ma molto meno di un figlio… _di te_ , così come sei. Ti voglio bene, Jack-Jack.»

Il calore di quell’abbraccio e di quelle parole rotte dall’emozione fu così forte che al confronto J.J. si sentì un mucchietto di cenere fredda, e si spense, piangendo disperatamente al petto del padre, che lo cinse con entrambe le braccia.

Da lontano, Melanie sorrise nel vedere nuovamente Jack-Jack in forma umana, e il sollievo fu così grande che finalmente si sentì libera di perdere i sensi fra le braccia di Flash.

Il silenzio completo fu rotto delicatamente da qualche piccolo rumore di sottofondo, che la fece passare in dormiveglia. Molte volte Morfeo cercò di riprenderla fra le sue calde braccia e le ci volle un tempo che le parve quasi infinito prima che trovasse la forza di aprire gli occhi. Sbatté le palpebre più e più volte, fino a mettere fuoco i volti che aveva davanti.

«Melanie!»

«Melanie!»

«Ti sei svegliata!»

«Finalmente…»

La ragazza dovette inumidirsi un po’ le labbra prima di poter rispondere: «Steve… J.J. …»

Sbarrò gli occhi, cercando di mettersi seduta: «J.J.! Come…»

Una fitta alla schiena la costrinse a desistere dal suo tentativo di alzarsi. I ragazzi subito le furono affianco, cercando di sostenerla e di riappoggiarla con delicatezza sul letto d’ospedale. Jack-Jack, con gli occhi un po’ lucidi, le sorrise: «Calma, calma. Mi dispiace, ma temo che dovrai prenderti un po’ di riposo forzato dopo quest’avventura.»

«Quanto?»

Steve le rivolse un mezzo sorriso: «Almeno due mesi. Hai tre costole rotte, un paio di distorsioni al ginocchio e alla spalla e si è appena riassorbito l’ematoma al cervello.»

La ragazza esclamò con voce allarmata: «L’ammissione al conservatorio!»

Steve sospirò: «Temo che dovrai rimandarla…»

La ragazza alzò un braccio, legato da flebo e cerotti, per toccarsi la fronte, trovando un grosso cerotto che l’attraversava.

J.J. fece una smorfia: «Di quello potrebbe rimanerti la cicatrice. Mi dispiace…»

Melanie scosse appena la testa: «Non fa nulla. Cos’è successo? Ricordo che tuo padre ti abbracciava e poi…»

Steve continuò per lei: «… poi finalmente gli altri supereroi sono riusciti a impedire l’esplosione del computer e a disattivare il fischio ipnotico e la mimetizzazione della città. Così abbiamo potuto portare te in ospedale, gli scienziati pazzi in carcere e subire l’assalto di tutte le persone che erano appostate fuori dalla città.»

Jack-Jack rabbrividì: «Non voglio mai più avere a che fare con così tanti giornalisti… sono riuscito a dileguarmi prima che iniziassero a subissarmi di domande, ma sono comunque riusciti a scattarmi delle fotografie e la stampa si sta facendo mille domande sul “nuovo supereroe della città”. Edna se lo sogna che rimetta quel costume, ma neanche…»

Melanie rise nel vedere le smorfie sul volto dell’amico, ma dovette smettere quasi subito per il dolore.

«Quanto sono rimasta qui?»

«Una settimana. A me è toccato l’ingrato compito di sorvegliare _questo qua…_ »

E rifilò a J.J. una gomitata nelle costole.

«… prima che non vedendoti sveglia gli prendesse un altro attacco di sensi di colpa. Uno ci è bastato e avanzato.»

Melanie sbarrò gli occhi: «E tuo padre? Il suo braccio?»

Jack-Jack sospirò: «Stavo per avere un’altra crisi di sensi di colpa quando ho visto che si era fatto ibernare il braccio per me, ma ho sottovalutato la sua invulnerabilità. Qualche mese di riabilitazione e dovrebbe tornare come prima, per questa volta ha scampato l’amputazione, ma i medici, e soprattutto Siberius, gli hanno fatto presente che non è più un giovanotto e che è meglio che eviti altri colpi di testa.»

La ragazza sorrise sollevata: «Meno male… e tu?»

J.J. sospirò: «Io cosa?»

«I tuoi poteri? Li hai ancora o sono spariti di nuovo?»

Di tutta risposta il ragazzo prese un bicchiere di vetro dal comodino, allungò il dito indice e dalla punta partì un piccolo getto d’acqua che lo riempì in pochi secondi. Glielo porse.

«Lievemente frizzante, come piace a te.»

Melanie prese il bicchiere ma non bevve: «Cosa ti succederà, ora?»

«Ho già fatto tutte le visite prescritte dal Governo, e sono arrivati alle stesse conclusioni di Edna. Morale della favola: avrò a mia disposizione vita natural durante uno psicologo e uno psicanalista completamente spesati e pronti ad aiutarmi a controllare le mie emozioni e miei poteri. Mi hanno addirittura offerto uno stipendio da favola se accettavo di diventare un supereroe a tempo pieno.»

«Ma tu hai rifiutato.»

«Esattamente. Questa città ha già abbastanza supereroi, meno problematici e pericolosi di me, e troppi pochi odontoiatri.»

La ragazza ridacchiò: «Questo è il Jack-Jack che conosco!»

«Ma ho accettato di sottopormi a un duro addestramento. Non sarò un supereroe, ma devo assolutamente imparare ad usare e controllare i miei poteri. Ho assicurato tutti che seguirò la natura dei miei poteri, e _se ce ne sarà bisogno,_ solo e soltanto se ce ne sarà bisogno, ritirerò fuori il costume di Edna e mi renderò utile. I fondo i miei poteri funzionano solo in caso di necessità, no? E stavolta sembrano tutti d’accordo, persino papà! Vuoi mettere? Potrò essere l’unico odontoiatra per supereroi!»

J.J. l’aveva messa sul ridere, ma la settimana che aveva passato era stata davvero pesante, e solo in quel momento, in cui vedeva nuovamente il sorriso di Melanie, si sentiva finalmente libero da quel peso e pronto ad affrontare quello che lo aspettava. Steve aggiunse con un sorriso: «E lo sai che Edna mi vuole assumere come apprendista?»

«No! Davvero?»

«Dice che con il dovuto addestramento potrei cavarmela nel campo della moda supereroistica. Ma mi preoccupa molto la parola _addestramento,_ conoscendola…»

Rimasero a chiacchierare, ancora per un po’, poi J.J. si alzò.

«Scusate, ma devo andare dallo psicologo. Buona guarigione, Melanie.»

Fece per allontanarsi, ma Melanie lo afferrò delicatamente per il polso. Conosceva quello sguardo, ormai, e aveva capito cosa stava passando per la testa del ragazzo.

«Tornerai, _vero?_ »

Il ragazzo sentì il cuore riempirsi di gioia. Era pronto ad allontanarsi per sempre da lei, per non metterla più in pericolo, ma in fondo aveva sperato con tutto se stesso in quelle parole. Con la coda dell’occhio, vide Steve sorridere e fargli un segno d’incoraggiamento con la testa.

«Ogni volta che avrai bisogno di me.»


	7. Extra - In una notte di follia

# -Extra-

**Tre anni dopo, in una notte di follia…**

Il telefono squillò un paio di volte, prima che una mano svogliata e addormentata si decidesse a trascinarsi faticosamente sul comodino e ad afferrare l’apparecchio. La proprietaria del cellulare aprì a fatica un occhio, per leggere l’ora e il nome di chi aveva osato svegliarla, poi con un sbuffo rispose con voce impastata e infastidita.

«Steve, dimmi che hai un ottimo motivo per svegliarmi alle due la notte prima della partenza della tournee dell’orchestra sinfonica, o verrò lì solo per malmenarti reiteratamente con il primo oggetto che trovo in cucina, sappilo. E sarai fortunato se si tratterà di un mattarello!»

La ragazza rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo ad ascoltare la risposta, per poi sbarrare gli occhi, completamente sveglia: «Tu hai fatto _che cosa???_ »

Dieci minuti dopo era in strada, vestita con i primi abiti che aveva trovato e che non fossero già stati messi in valigia, correndo verso il centro della città e maledicendosi per non aver fatto il pieno al motorino.

«Massì, Melanie, non fare il pieno, tanto a cosa ti serve? Starai via due settimane con l’orchestra, lo fai quando torni! Stupida, stupida, stupida!»

Girato l’angolo, per poco non andò a sbattere contro la persona che l’aveva chiamata: «Steve!»

«Eccoti, per fortuna! Ho pensato di venirti incontro…»

«E me l’hai lasciato da solo?»

«Sembrava abbastanza innocuo, ora…»

Melanie trattenne a fatica l’istinto di tirare una capocciata in fronte al suo migliore amico: «Guarda, stai solo zitto, che stanotte ne hai già combinate abbastanza! Portami da lui e spiegami che avete combinato!»

Steve protestò: «Guarda che non volevo fare nulla di male! Volevo solo festeggiare la mia ammissione al corso di fisica applicata e la sua ad odontoiatria…»

Melanie non ce la fece più e lo afferrò per la maglietta: «Non volevi fare nulla di male??? Steve, mi hai fatto ubriacare uno dotato di superpoteri!!! Jack-Jack, poi, che sai benissimo che se perde il controllo diventa pericolosissimo per sé e per gli altri!!! Non ti è bastato quello che è successo tre anni fa??? L’apprendistato con Edna non ti ha insegnato nulla???»

Il ragazzo iniziò a piagnucolare: «Io non volevo farlo ubriacare, giuro, l’ho solo portato in un pub per due patatine e una birra, niente di più! Neanche troppo alcolica! Come facevo a sapere che J.J. non regge completamente l’alcool? Me ne sono accorto solo quando ha bevuto il primo sorso e il suo volto ha iniziato a cambiare colore… _letteralmente_ , non in senso figurato, sembrava diventato un espositore di evidenziatori talmente erano tonalità accese! Rosso, giallo, blu, rosa, viola, verde, bianco, nero… mi sono messo le mani nei capelli e ho cercato di fargliela sputare, ma ormai l’aveva inghiottita. E poi ha iniziato a comportarsi come se di birre ne avesse bevute una cinquantina, completamente fuso, lo sguardo vitreo, il singhiozzo, la voce impastata… hai presente il classico vecchietto ubriaco dei film western? Ecco, uguale! Si è messo a sparlare di suo fratello, che era un pallone gonfiato, che se avessero fatto una gara di corsa probabilmente lo batteva, che lui era entrato all’università e Flash no…»

«E poi?»

«E poi ha iniziato a muovere un dito, come se dirigesse un’orchestra, si è messo a parlare di te, della tua tournee, che era contento che fossi così brava da poter andare in giro a suonare, ma che gli saresti mancata… e le luci hanno iniziato ad accendersi e a spegnersi al suo comando. Sembrava divertito, così si è messo a far muovere le scope, dicendo che gli mancava solo il cappello da mago… prima che gli venisse in mente di allagare il locale ho cercato di portarlo via, ma lui non voleva. Così l’ho sfidato.»

«Steve, ogni secondo che passa la mia stima per te perde punti, sappilo…»

«Avevi idee migliori? Gli ho solo chiesto se era in grado di rimpicciolirsi così tanto da entrare nella mia scatola di gomme da masticare. Era semplice, no? Così rimpicciolito lo riportavo a casa senza problemi, magari i suoi genitori sanno come fare fronte a delle super sbronze, ho pensato così…»

«E invece?»

Steve non rispose, si limitò a trascinare Melanie dietro l’ennesimo angolo. La ragazza rimase a bocca spalancata. Erano arrivati al parco al centro della città, ma tutti gli enormi palazzi che lo circondavano erano completamente ricoperti di una sostanza rosa e appiccicaticcia.

«Cos’avete combinato???»

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia: «A un certo punto J.J. ha fatto letteralmente esplodere la scatoletta in cui l’avevo rinchiuso, insieme alla borsa e a tutto il resto… guarda, sopra quell’albero vedi quello che rimane della mio “Fisica per supereroi”…»

«Ma chi se ne frega del tuo libro!»

«Parla per te, là dentro avevo tutti i libri del corso, non costano poco!»

Melanie iniziò a sfregarsi la fronte con indice e medio, passando ripetutamente le dita avanti e indietro sulla cicatrice che gliela attraversava da parte a parte, in un vizio che aveva preso da qualche anno quando si metteva a riflettere sulla situazione: «E J.J.?»

«Me lo sono ritrovato davanti, che rideva di fronte a questo macello, e si è ancora scusato dicendo che là dentro si sentiva soffocare… e poi ho pensato che fosse meglio chiamarti. In fondo sei la sua ragazza, sei comunque ancora la persona che riesce a tenerlo più sotto controllo quando gli prendono i cinque minuti di onnipotenza!»

«E allora perché non mi hai chiamato prima?»

«Pensavo che fosse una cosa passeggera e di poterlo controllare anch’io… fino a quando non ho visto _quello…_ »

Il dito di Steve fece spostare lo sguardo della ragazza verso il lago. Una figura ci stava pattinando sopra come se fosse ghiacciato, anche se erano a inizio settembre e la colonnina di mercurio era ben al di sopra dei venticinque gradi. Le ci volle un po’ per identificarla, perché l’ombra sul lago era un po’ strana: con una mano di fronte a sé ghiacciava l’acqua, con l’altra, rivolta verso l’alto, sparava caramelle e cioccolatini colorati gridando di gioia.

Melanie sbarrò gli occhi: «Un attimo… sta usando _due poteri contemporaneamente?_ Non dovrebbe poterlo fare!»

Steve agitò le braccia: «È _per questo_ che ti ho chiamata!»

Melanie sospirò: «Ok, ok… adesso ci parlo io…»

Schivando ad ogni passo roba zuccherosa e appiccicaticcia che ricopriva il pavimento e penzolava dai rami degli alberi e che sembrava volersi attaccare per forza alle sue scarpe e ai suoi capelli, in qualche modo la ragazza raggiunse la sponda del lago e lì trasalì dalla sorpresa. Il suo fidanzato, ben lungi dall’aver smaltito la sbornia, aveva smesso di lanciare caramelle, ma aveva ghiacciato completamente il lago, in qualche modo si era sbiancato i capelli fino a renderli di un biondo platino lucidissimo e si era messo a cantare a squarciagola la canzone della regina delle nevi. Melanie rabbrividì, e non per il freddo.

«Per te niente più alcool e cartoni animati, a quanto pare hanno brutti effetti sulla tua psiche, eh tesoro?»

Prima che con un gesto creasse anche lui un castello di ghiaccio nel bel mezzo della città, che avrebbe sicuramente fatto la gioia di tutti i bambini e di Siberius, ma un po’ meno quella del resto della popolazione, si fece avanti gridando con tutta la sua voce: «J.J.! Jack-Jack, mi senti?»

Il ragazzo smise di cantare, si voltò verso di lei e le donò un sorriso meraviglioso, con pura gioia negli occhi, come un bambino: «Melanie! Sei qui!»

In un attimo fu di fronte a lei ad afferrarle le mani: «Che bello, che bello, volevo tanto averti qui e tu sei venuta!»

Melanie, abituata a un ragazzo decisamente più introverso, si ritrovò un po’ spiazzata: «Ehm… sì, J.J., sono qui, adesso. Però…»

«Vieni!»

Con un gesto la trascinò sul ghiaccio. Melanie sentì l’equilibrio venirle meno, ma subito Jack-Jack l’abbracciò, stringendola stretta al petto.

«J.J.?»

«Dici sempre che non sono abbastanza romantico… balliamo!»

La ragazza alzò gli occhi, notando che, almeno, i capelli del suo fidanzato erano tornati del solito colore: «Ehm… guarda, non mi sembra il caso… e poi non c’è neanche la musica e io non mi reggo in piedi…»

Jack-Jack sorrise e schioccò le dita. Un valzer si diffuse nell’aria, anche se non fu chiaro da dove provenisse, e Melanie improvvisamente si sentì più sicura su quella superficie scivolosa. Un altro schiocco e dei fiocchi di ghiaccio enormi, visibili a occhio nudo, iniziarono a cadere dal cielo su di loro, dando al tutto un’atmosfera magica. Senza dire altro, J.J. la prese e iniziò a ballare. La ragazza si ritrovò completamente spiazzata. Sì, è vero, gli aveva rimproverato un paio di volte di non essere molto romantico, ma mai si sarebbe aspettata tutto questo per lei. Il cuore iniziò a batterle forte, le guance le divennero tutte rosse e le ci volle un grosso sforzo per trovare il coraggio di dire: «Tesoro, è meraviglioso… ma forse adesso è meglio che ci fermiamo, eh?»

J.J. la guardò sorpreso, poi con aria delusa disse: «Tu non ti stai divertendo perché non sei ubriaca.»

La ragazza sorrise intenerita: «No, non sono ubriaca, anche se apprezzo cosa stai facendo per me. Dai, vieni, domattina, quando ti sarà passata la sbronza, ti racconteremo questa serata e ti farai anche tu quattro risate, se non ti nasconderai a vita per l’imbarazzo dentro l’armadio…»

Jack-Jack non dava impressione di aver ascoltato le sue parole: «Ma possiamo rimediare…»

Melanie impiegò qualche secondo di troppo ad afferrare il significato di quelle parole. Il ragazzo le prese con forza le braccia e lei si ritrovò a cercare di divincolarsi: «No, no, Jack-Jack, cosa stai facendo? Lasciami, mi fai male!»

Le mani del ragazzo divennero improvvisamente calde e Melanie smise immediatamente di lottare, mentre il suo sguardo si appannò di colpo. Un attimo dopo le sfuggì un singhiozzo e una risatina. J.J. le sorrise: «Visto? Adesso che siamo ubriachi tutti e due ci divertiremo di più!»

Melanie gli rispose con voce impastata: «Non dovevi, domani mattina ce ne pentiremo tutti e due… ero io che dovevo far rinsavire te, non tu ubriacare me…»

Il ragazzo alzò le spalle: «Adesso è stanotte, non domani mattina. Adesso balliamo. Tu sei la mia principessa e questa è una sala da ballo dal pavimento luuucidissimo… hai visto che bel lavoro fanno le cameriere con la cera? Ti puoi persino specchiare!»

Sulle sponde del lago, Steve era a dir poco disperato. Tutto si sarebbe aspettato fuorché la messa fuori gioco del suo asso nella manica. Cercando di contenere la crisi di panico, con pochi risultati, prese il cellulare, fortemente indeciso se chiamare la famiglia di Jack-Jack, il suo psicologo, il governo o tutti e tre. Con terrore, si accorse che il telefono era scarico.

«Maledizione, ma com’è possibile? L’ho caricato appena prima di uscire! Come…»

Lo sguardo si alzò verso l’amico. Possibile che nella sua follia fosse ancora stato abbastanza lucido da avergli impedito di chiamare chi non voleva?

Melanie, più fusa di quanto avesse creduto, si lasciò cadere fra le braccia del suo amato, che prontamente la prese.

«Vuoi fare una pausa?»

La ragazza annuì e J.J. fermò la musica.

«Sai, ho sempre desiderato chiederti una cosa… ma da sobria non lo farei mai…»

«Ma adesso sei ubriaca e puoi chiedermi tuuutto quello che vuoi. Tranne la milza. Quella non saprei come dartela.»

La ragazza si avvicinò all’orecchio e sussurrò qualcosa. Il volto di Jack-Jack s’illuminò.

«Ma certo che si può fare! Tieniti forte!»

Melanie si strinse al petto del suo amato, mentre lui l’abbracciava con un braccio, alzava un pugno e i suoi piedi si staccavano lentamente dal terreno.

Steve si mise le mani nei capelli: «No, no, no, no…»

«Si vola!!!»

Steve cercò di buttarsi verso il lago, nel tentativo di aggrapparsi alle gambe dell’amico e trattenerlo a terra, ma scivolò sul ghiaccio prima ancora che potesse sfiorarlo.

«No, fermatevi, vi prego!»

Ma le sue parole vennero completamente sovrastate dal grido di gioia di Melanie quando i due in pochi secondi si ritrovarono più in alto dei grattacieli che li circondavano, ancora ricoperti da gomma da masticare: «È bellissimo! Sembra di poter toccare le stelle!»

J.J. fece una smorfia: «Quello non te lo faccio fare, che poi mi soffochi… e poi la stella è fatta di ghiaccio, ti si scioglie in mano…»

Di tutta risposta, lei gli tirò un pugnetto al petto: «Ecco, vedi? Tu non sai essere romantico, è un modo di dire! Volevo dire che è una grande emozione…»

Gli occhi di Jack-Jack s’illuminarono di uno strano luccichio: «Vuoi un’emozione ancora più grande?»

«Sì!»

«Va bene…»

E senza preavviso la lasciò andare.

«Eh?»

Melanie impiegò qualche secondo a capire di essere in caduta libera. L’aria che le fendeva il volto e il corpo fu così violenta che quasi le tolse il respiro. Quella sensazione, l’improvvisa consapevolezza di star precipitando o, forse, il mancato contatto con J.J. che la manteneva ubriaca, la fecero improvvisamente rinsavire. Si ritrovò perfettamente lucida in pericolo di vita e non poté fare altro che gridare terrorizzata.

« _JACK-JACK!!!_ »

Il ragazzo, dal canto suo, stava guardando l’orologio che aveva al polso: «Voglio proprio vedere se riesco a salvarla più velocemente di Flash… quanto dovrò aspettare ancora?»

« _JACK-JACK!!!_ »

«Oh, uffa, e va bene… se grida ancora un po’ quella mi sveglia mezza città e mi rovina il divertimento…»

Veloce come un razzo, il ragazzo si precipitò sotto di lei e l’afferrò al volo fra le braccia, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo: «Eccomi, eccomi! Mi stavi spaccando i timpani, sai? Piaciuta la discesa?»

Melanie, ancora col fiatone, lo guardò con serietà e un pizzico di paura per il rischio appena corso: «Ascoltami bene, tesoro.»

«Dimmi, amore.»

«Mi dici sempre che i tuoi poteri funzionano sempre solo quando ne hai bisogno, vero?»

«Sì, esatto!»

«Bene… J.J., io ho un estremo _bisogno_ che tu torni perfettamente sobrio. ORA!»

Il ragazzo continuò a guardarla con quello strano sorriso sulle labbra. Poi, gli occhi gli si chiusero lentamente, li strizzò forte e li riaprì di colpo.

«Melanie?»

La ragazza tirò un sospirone di sollievo: «Sì, J.J., sono io.»

Jack-Jack la guardò perplesso: «Perché sei fra le mie braccia?»

Lei fece una smorfia divertita: «Non ricordi nulla, vero?»

«No… ero con Steve al pub, stavo mangiando due patatine e…»

«E hai un gran cerchio alla testa, vero? Magari pure un po’ di nausea.»

«E tu come…»

Melanie gli mise un dito sulle labbra: «Te lo spiego dopo. Ora mi devi fare un favore enorme, anche se odi farlo. Sei in grado di usare i tuoi poteri per sistemare il casino che ci circonda?»

J.J. si guardò intorno, sorpreso: «E qua cosa…»

«Dopo, ti ho detto! Puoi farlo sì o no?»

Il ragazzo annuì. Come se qualcuno avesse tirato indietro le lancette dell’orologio, i palazzi tornarono puliti, le caramelle scomparvero e il lago si sghiacciò.

Melanie tirò l’ennesimo sospiro di sollievo. Quanto era difficile essere la fidanzata di un possibile supereroe! Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia: «Bravo… ora mi puoi far scendere?»

E mentre la ragazza riguadagnava il terreno, Steve saltò fuori da un cespuglio: «La prossima volta che scongelate un lago, assicuratevi prima che non ci sia sopra! C’è mancato un pelo che non mi facessi anche un bagno, stanotte!»

La ragazza gli fece una linguaccia, raccogliendo qualcosa da terra: «Ti sarebbe stato solo bene! Così impari a fare più attenzione, la prossima volta. Tò, J.J. è stato così gentile da ricostruirti anche libri e borsa!»

«La mia Fisica per supereroi!»

«E adesso, signori, se non vi dispiace, me ne tornerei a dormire, che _dom_ … _stamattina_ mi aspetta una levataccia. Buonanotte! J.J., chiamami domani non appena ti sarai un po’ ripreso!»

E mentre la ragazza, esausta, si riavviava verso casa, Jack-Jack rimase basito.

«Ma si può sapere cos’è successo?»

«Te lo racconto domani! Ora andiamo a dormire, per favore!»

Ancora più confuso di prima, J.J. si avviò dietro l’amico.

«Vabbè… chi li capisce è bravo!»


End file.
